


Love in Disguise

by Kellyjelly



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Attempted Rape, Biting, Character Death, Clowns, Cute remarks, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Violence, Edgar Allan Poe Poem, Edgar Allan Poe References, Escape, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Funeral, Hanging, Harm to Children, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Romance, Sewers, Slow Dancing, Stalking, Town of Derry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, psychiatric ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Pennywise is a young killer clown in the psychiatric ward. Elizabeth is a young hot psychiatrist designated to help Pennywise be more "normal". Meeting each other for the first time, they will embark a wild journey of love, insanity, and death. Is Elizabeth willing to let herself go and be with this psychotic clown?RE-EDITING IN PROGRESS





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! So this is my first fanfic ever in my life. I'm not sure how y'all will like this story. Just so that everyone knows, this is based on the remake of It with Bill Skarsgard. As the story goes you'll see that I describe him as a normal insane guy. When reading this just picture Bill Skarsgard being insane but adorable at the same time and as the story goes he'll change into Pennywise. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and criticism is welcomed but please don't be mean.

Back again with the crazies. Another day of psychotic killers desperately trying to escape the psychiatric ward. The stillness of these white walls surrounded Elizabeth as she walked down the hall. Screams of men came in every direction. Ahead a familiar face awaited her.  


“Well look who we have here, welcome back Ms. Walker.”  


“Hello Thomas, what do you have for me today?”  


Thomas handed her a folder containing information of her next client.  


“Your new lunatic is a killer clown. Resided in a small town called Derry in Maine. They call him Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Charged with killing and preying on local children in the town. The fucker eats kids.”  


Disgust arose in Elizabeth’s face. “Who the fuck eats kids and dresses up as a clown?”  


“He does sweet cheeks.”  


She sighed and headed towards her designated office. Elizabeth reviewed the files again and wondered how a young kid could do horrific things that made people’s skin crawl.  


She entered her office and low and behold the killer was sitting in a chair. Tied up in a straitjacket with a face mask. She detested the sight, seeing a person tied up as animal. She proceeded to remove the straitjacket along with the mask. When she removed the mask, her eyes fell in a trance. The young man before her was…handsome. His light brown silky hair was smooth and slicked back. Those big stormy grey eyes changed colors, depending on the light. His full pink rosy lips were plump, awaiting to be tasted. His petal soft skin, so light and fair…like an angel descending from heaven.  


She pulled back realizing she was lost in her thoughts. The menacing killer had not moved since she unstrapped him from his suffocating straitjacket. Elizabeth phoned security asking to bring handcuffs for safety measures. A knock was laid on the door, a tall rugged man walked in placing the handcuffs on the killer, connecting his hands and legs together. The man left quickly and Elizabeth began her evaluation.  


“So... Pennywise,”  


“That’s not my real name” he interjected.  


“Pray then what is your real name”  


“My name is James Scott ma’am.”  


She sat down in front of him and continued staring at him.  


“Alright then James, my name is Elizabeth Walker and I shall be your physiatrist for the time being” she crossed her legs showing a hint of glossy skin. James licked his lips and took in her whole form. She was an attractive young woman.  


“Are you married?”  


“No, I’m not married, why do you ask?”  


“Well when I came in I saw your file on the desk. You recently went through a divorce which explains why you left your job for 6 whole months. The fine white line on your left ring finger entails that your marriage lasted more than two years” he smirked at her.  


“I’m sorry I thought we were evaluating you, not me. Please refrain from budding into business that is of no interest to you” she shuffled in her seat feeling uncomfortable and agitated. James took a liking in her reaction.  


“Forgive me my lady. I didn’t expect you to be so sensitive.”  


“I’m not sensitive, have that clear in your insane brain.”  


She took a pen and pad from the side of her chair and began the session.  


“So, James, why do they call you Pennywise?”  


“A name created by the townspeople in Derry.”  


“Why dress up as a clown? Out of all the spooky costumes on earth why a fucking clown?”  


“It is who I am. My shield, my protection. Without it I am nothing and the children back in Derry will forget the fear I have planted in their little mushy brains. I need those little biscuits living in terror. My hunger for them never seems to leave me. I’ll tell you a secret. Their warm flesh is tastier when they die with fear” his disturbing chuckles gave Elizabeth goosebumps. She noticed the change in his composure.  


“Can you recall the number of children you have killed?”  


“There’s too many to number cutie pie. But my favorite was a little sweet boy named Georgie. His stupid brother still lives along with his three friends who survived in the sewers.” He seemed disappointed at this.  


“Why was he your favorite?”  


“Well I wanted to kill the one thing Bill loved. That boy was stupid enough to let Georgie go out in the rain and sail his shitty boat on the sidewalk. You know when dirty dark water becomes a small river heading towards the openings of the sewers. Well I waited for him. His yellow raincoat appeared when his boat went into the opening. Little ignorant shit stayed there begging for his boat to come back. He was going to leave when I appeared.”  


“What happened then?”  


“I was going to give him his boat, but I grabbed his arm and ripped it off” he began laughing hysterically. “He tasted so delicious and his arm was so tender. The blood on my teeth, munching on his little arm brought the devil in me.”  


“Did it turn you on?”  


“No,” he was confused. He realized that she misunderstood his motives for killing children. “Look miss Elizabeth, I do not kill children to please my sexual urges. I kill because I love seeing the child suffering. Screaming and begging me to stop eating his eyes, legs, fingers, or any other part of their lifeless bodies” he twitched revealing his sharp canine teeth.  


“That’s pretty disturbing, if you don’t mind me saying so.”  


James changed the atmosphere of the conversation.  


“Why did you divorce your husband? Did he beat you? Was he not pleasing you in bed? Did he fuck another whore’s pussy?” He waited for her to respond.  


She looked at him with hatred in her eyes. “The fuck is it to you? Why are you so interested in this? Look my job is to figure out why you are fucking crazy, at the same time trying to understand how I can help you.”  


“Don’t be mad angel eyes. I just find myself interested in you. I want to know what makes you weak, what are your fears, what turns you on.”  


“Do you mind if I take off my jacket. Suddenly it’s hot in here.” Was she blushing. No, she can’t be blushing. Why would she be interested in this crazy fuck. But then again, he’s so handsome and….no stop this is lunacy. She proceeded to take off her jacket. 

She was wearing a tight graphite blouse with a deep v cut.  


He immediately noticed her full round breasts. They were peeking out of her blouse. He noticed her thick round nipples. Seeing this made him hard as a rock. She noticed the bulge in the man’s pants. She immediately began to blush again, but tried her best to hide her crimson red cheeks.  


“Alright James, I’ll be honest with you. The reason for you being this monster is blurry. I need you to trust me completely as I to you. Since you are so interested in me, I will be open to tell you anything about me. Whatever question you ask, I’ll answer it. Do we have a deal?” What on earth was she saying. Did she really just say this. Her thoughts started racing around her head. Was this a good idea?  


“You have a deal gorgeous.” He stretched his hand forward to shake hers. She hesitated for a second but extended her hand to shake James’s hand. Her delicate fingers touched his rough cold hands. The coldness of his hand made her shiver. But the touch was gentle and tender. He looked deep into her eyes and found himself fantasizing about her. She let go of his hand and rose up from her seat.  


“I’ll be right back” she left quickly for the door. She stood outside breathing rapidly. What’s wrong with her, why is she nervous and sweating all of a sudden. Is she developing an intimate interest in him? Oh for Christ sakes, she just met the man, what feelings can she be experiencing. Is she losing her ability to be the “tough” physiatrist that she was?  


So, concentrated in her thoughts, she did not notice Thomas standing in front of her. “Elizabeth?” he asked suddenly.  


She jolted at the sound of his voice. “For fucking sake, are you trying to give me a heart attack. At least warn me before startling the daylights out of me.”  


“Well sorry woman, I just saw you rushing out of your office and I came here to see if you’re alright.” She straightened out her blouse and nodded her head.  


“Of course, I’m fine. I’m about to go in again so tootles.”  


Before she could go in, Thomas stopped her. “Hey can I ask you a question?”  


She looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Sure, what’s up?”  


“Are you free tonight? I thought maybe we can go out and eat some Italian food or ice cream. Whatever you want.”  


“Thanks Mr. Turner but I’m afraid I must decline. I just want to finish up with my client and go home.”  


He seemed frustrated with a hint of disappointment. “Why not?” he demanded.  


“Because I don’t want to go out tonight.”  


“Have you lost interest in men? Is it that? Or are you afraid that I’ll treat you the same way your shithead husband treated you?”  


She looked shocked and told him to be quiet. People were starting to stare at them.  


“What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you lost your marbles? Why are you screaming at me? Why are you so offended that I declined your request?” she quickly hissed.  


“Elizabeth, I told you before you married that worthless man, that I love you and I’m willing to be the best boyfriend you ever had. But you rejected me so I stopped bothering you. Now that you’re single and not mingling with anyone, I think I have every right to at least get one date with you. At least just one fucking date. Do you have any idea how sexually frustrated I am knowing that I can’t be with you?”  


Well that came out of nowhere. She looked around and decided to be honest with Thomas.  


“Thomas listen to me carefully. You are my boss, what does that mean? Exactly what the word spells out, B-O-S-S. I work for you and in no way, will I get involved with you. First of all, that can ruin my credibility along with my career. Secondly, I don’t find you attractive. You are not my type. Thirdly, I have no responsibility caring about your sexually frustrated life, that’s all on you. So as much as you try to get my attention, I will not respond. Now I have client to get back to so go to your desk and watch porn for a bit. Might help you get off and cure your sexual frustration” she smirked at him and headed inside her office.  


James was sitting down looking amused with the loud conversation taking place outside. He cleared his throat, “Looks like you’ve got a stalker” he cheekily laughed and smiled his dashing cannibal teeth.  


“Shut it Pennywise” she blurted out and resumed to her chair.  


“What type of men do you find attractive?” he asked her quietly.  


I like a man who is tall, smart, funny, who loves to cuddle, and loves my personality. Not just my body. Does this answer satisfy you?”  


"Well cuddle bug, I have all those traits. The only bonus I offer is my huge cock" he winked at her.  


She laughed and licked her lips. “Loverboy, you know I don’t date clowns who kill and eat children. Just putting that out there.” 

“You’ll change you tune when you slowly fall for me” he said leaning back in his chair. “So where did we leave off?”  


“Tell me about the sewers. In your file, it states that the only way to find you is through the sewers. Which is connected with many pipes, and oddly enough all the pipes in the town run along this sewer system.” She began a new page and proceeded to write down his reply along with her analysis.  


“In the sewers, we all float. Even you Elizabeth. You’ll float too.” His eyes became dark and filled with murder. The same reaction produced before, appears in him again.  


“Are you threatening me James?” she replied with a harsh tone.  


“Of course not, I would never threaten my psychiatrist. If you were a little girl then yes, I would lead you down the sewers and slowly make you go mad. Once you lost your mind, I’d rip your terrified moist skin with my teeth and skin you alive.”  


She wanted to stop the session at this very moment, but realized the condition James had developed.  


After a couple of seconds his eyes became soft and asked her a question. “Why did you leave your husband?”  


She lifted her head and met his eyes. Was she about to tell this maniac why she left her husband? “He cheated on me. Found him in bed fucking my sister.”  


“That’s gross. Did you at least stab the bitch?”  


“No, I simply left, filed for divorce papers and tarnished her career.” She smiled remembering how she savagely ended her sister’s career.  


“Can you explain more,” James requested.  


Elizabeth looked up and denied to answer that question. “Moving on, we will elaborate more about your past. Have you ever had a girlfriend, lover, friend with benefits?”  


“No,” he stated.  


Elizabeth was surprised by this answer. “Really, that’s somewhat disappointing. So that means you’re a virgin?”  


Calmly he responded yes. Slowly he spoke up, “But I’ve felt myself before. When I was young, I saw a boy jack off. Curiously I tried it and became addicted to it. The feeling of holding my cock and slowly moving my hand up and down. Feeling the burning ecstasy arising. Then releasing, feeling the warm white cum on my belly. It’s the best thing in this world.”  


Hearing this made Elizabeth wiggle in her seat. She can visualize James on the bed getting horny. God, it was so hot to think about…wait no that’s sick.  


Immediately she cleared her mind, quickly trying to cook up a question. “Have you ever desired to have sex with a woman?”  


He smiled, already having the perfect answer to that question. “Why yes I have. Do you want to know who the lucky lady is?”  


“Sure, tell me,” she suggested.  


“She’s tall, beautiful, smart, big tits, perky butt, long lean legs, and she’s right in front of me.”  


Oh my goodness, he was describing her. He wants to have sex with Elizabeth. Hearing this definitely shook her, she felt the blood rushing quickly to her cheeks. She sat up straighter and simple nodded at the remark.  


“Why you getting all shy kitty cat?”  


She looked at him with no answer at hand. “I just never thought that a disturbed man like yourself would think of me in that way. It leaves a lady quite flustered.” She got up from her chair and poured herself a glass of bourbon. She turned around offering him a glass.  


“No thanks, I don’t drink,” he responded slightly embarrassed.  


“Interesting” she whispered to herself.  


“Well James, this whole session turned out to be a waste of time.”  


“Why do you say that Ms. Walker?”  


She turned her body to face him. “Because I haven’t fully understood your situation and it seems that you have an inkling to meddle in my personal life” she giggled. She went over to his chair and sat on the table in front of him. This feeling of being close to him was new to her. “James, tomorrow I expect more cooperation and less distractions. I need your head in the game. I must find a way to cure you and become normal. Sadly, our time has come to an end” she got up and called security.  


She shyly turned around to ask James a question, more like a request. “James do you mind if I take you to your ward?”  


He slowly spread those fleshy scarlet lips into a smile. “I wouldn’t mind one bit.”  


She then told security that she personally was going to walk her client to his cell. Of course, the man argued with her, telling her that the killer can attack her. She stood her ground and won the battle. She walked over to James and helped him up.  


Holy macaroon, this man was so tall and enormous. This man was 6’3, this only made Elizabeth more attracted to him. They continued to walk outside in the hall. She was nervous next to him, contemplating her feelings, wondering why she’s so smitten by James. James broke the silence with a question.  


“If I wasn’t a killer, I mean… if I was a normal guy would you take any interest in me?”  


Flabbergasted by his question she responded quickly. “Between you and me, I would definitely take interest in you.”  


They resumed to silence again. Listening to the lonely chilling screams of others. Psychotic men yelling foul words and fighting themselves. Without a doubt, this really was a madhouse.  


Only five more cells to James’s room. Suddenly a man in his cell wolf whistled at Elizabeth.  


“Dam missy, I haven’t seen you around here. Take off your pencil skirt and ride this dick. I’ll pound the fuck out of your pussy. Come on you little slut make daddy proud.”  


As quick as a flash, James pulled the man forward, pressing the demented filth to the cold bars. “Fuck off you shit, have more respect for the lady. She’s not your little slut. Talk to her like that again and ill cut off your dick and stick it up your ass. Then I’ll carve into your chest and take out your heart. I’ll shove that down your throat you fucking moron.”  


The man backed off. “You’re Pennywise the clown, the killer who eats children. Oh shit, I’m sorry sir it won’t happen again.”  


James looked back at Elizabeth. “He won’t ever bother you again.”  


They continued walking down the pale lonely hall. She leaned close to James and thanked him for defending her. They arrived at his designated cell.  


“Wait before you go in” Elizabeth hesitated, “why was he afraid of you. Everyone here is crazy as hell. Why be afraid of your own kind?”  


He lightly chuckled. “I guess when you eat kids and dress up as a clown, it earns some respect around here. But mostly fear.”  


The door opened and James walked in. A sad look descended upon his face. The door closed with Elizabeth on the other side staring at him. She was about to leave when James clanked on the bars to grab her attention. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow huh precious.”  


“Of course, you will, unless you want another psychiatrist taking your case.”  


He shook his head, “I don’t want anyone else but you.”  


She blushed again and headed towards the exit door.  


He could smell her scent on him, he was becoming obsessed with her. Or is it something else? Is it love? No, it’s too early for that, or is it?  


Elizabeth headed towards her office to acquire her belongings and head home.  


She exited the building, finding her teal blue jaguar parked around the corner. Throwing her bag in the back and the placing the files in the passenger seat. She sat there for a while. “What’s happening to me? Am I falling for this young man/killer? God help me.”  


She began her engine and headed home.  


Who knows what tomorrow will bring, but the long road ahead was fuzzy. If Elizabeth fell in love with James, not only will her career be ruined but her heart must be prepared to face reality. The absurdity of a sane woman with a killer who will never be cured, and will not stop hunting children.  


Is she willing to take this risk?


	2. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two everybody. Thank you to those who left kudos and comments. Hopefully y'all enjoy this.

“So, I heard you found somebody else. And at first, I thought it was a lie. I took all my things that make sounds. The rest I can do without. I don’t want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else. Our love has gone cold, you’re intertwining your soul with somebody else.”

Her hand was searching all over her desk, trying to locate her phone. Her alarm kept echoing in her room. She was still half asleep but lazily opened her eyes. Finally, she found her phone. Elizabeth turned off her alarm and kept singing to the song by memory. 

Laying there, her thoughts drifted to James. By now she memorized every part of his body and face. She closed her eyes and imagined him on top of her. Slowly diving into her neck and sucking on her delicate skin. Feeling his hefty rugged hands on her smooth waist, gripping her tightly like his life depended on it. Elizabeth exhaled at the thought of it and took off her nightgown, revealing her naked body. The thought of him was quite addicting. She gently lifted her hand to her left breast and started caressing her full soft mound. She pictured James using his plump lips to envelope her nipple in his mouth. Staring into her lustful eyes while he sucks her thick nipple. These sinful thoughts made her shaved pussy wet. Her right hand started trailing down her belly, making its way to her soaked crevice. She can imagine James gently pushing his hard member into her. Thrusting ever so slowly and gradually picking up the pace. Her fingers were rubbing against her clitoris. Her desire for him kept growing, she desperately needed him inside her, filling her up with his seed. With this yearning inside her, she started rubbing faster. Opening her legs more, exposing herself. Her juices flowing right out of her pussy, she slid her fingers down to her opening, lathering up her fingers with her moist fluids. Bringing her soaked fingers back to her clitoris, she continued rubbing harder and accelerating her speed. Quickly feeling her orgasm coming, she squeezed her breast and let out a soft moan. She bit her lower lip and came. The shocks traveled through her body. Once the adrenaline died off, she got herself together and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. 

___________ 

Finishing up her breakfast, she felt a big furry friend nuzzling her leg. 

“Hello Bailey!” fluffing up his unique silky coat. He started licking her face and slobbered her with kisses. 

“No Bailey I need to go to work. When I come home I’ll give you a bundle of love and kisses as well” lifting the dog’s face to hers. Staring into his blue and black eyes, she placed a big kiss on his head and started getting dressed. 

She was contemplating about the outfit she should wear. Ruffling through her clothes, she decided to wear a morning blue dress with a floral white belt around her waist. She found her pearly silk heels and put them on. Her long raven curls were transformed into big wavy locks 

She rushed towards her mirror, “I look pretty good. Hopefully James thinks so too.” 

Feeling confident about herself, she grabbed her bag and hugged Bailey goodbye. 

__________ 

Heading towards the building she spotted a face that she had no desire to encounter. 

“Elizabeth!!!” Thomas shouted, running after her. 

He caught up to her. “Hey um look about yesterday. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have screamed at you. I was a little distraught and I just wanted to go out with you.” 

She patted his shoulder. “It’s okay no need for apologies. We all go through phases.” 

“Good. So, what did you find out about Pennywise.” 

“I know his condition. He has a Dissociative Identity Disorder. As any common case, he has two personalities. One is Pennywise and the other is James Scott.” 

“There’s no one by name of James Scott in his file.” 

“Precisely because he created this person. I’m not sure how he developed both personalities. I do know that James is a calm normal man. When he hears the name Pennywise, he becomes dark and filled with murder. Only for a certain time. Without his costume and makeup, he can’t physically change into Pennywise. Only traces of the killer clown glows in James. If he connects with his belongings as the clown, no one will stop him from killing. James will only be buried inside until someone takes away Pennywise’s regalia. I’m going to need more time to figure out his past, what lead him to kill children, and why he created a second being.” 

“Alright well you do that. If you need any help I’m here.” 

“Thanks Thomas.” She headed towards her office. 

She seemed quite nervous to walk in. She took a heavy breath and stepped in. James was in his seat and again tied up. 

She grunted and headed towards James. “I hate this. I do not approve of humans being tied up like this.” 

He smiled once she removed his mask. “Hello precious. For a second I thought you wouldn’t show up. By the way you look magnificent today.” 

Elizabeth chuckled. “Why thank you, and besides why would I ditch my favorite client. I’d rather be here with you than at home staring into the abyss.” 

Leaving James in handcuffs, she went to sit down and decided to take a new course of this situation. 

“James, today I don’t feel like talking about your past or figuring out why you became insane. Let’s just talk like normal people.” 

James lifted his eyebrow and wondered what her game was. “What’s the catch?” 

“There’s no catch. I just want to talk to you.” 

James stared at her for a couple of seconds, wondering if he should surrender but finally he did. 

“Alright, what do you want to talk about?” he asked shyly. 

“Well for starters let’s just commence with general questions and continually escalate to more personal questions” she said with a smile. 

“Okay me first. What’s your favorite color?” he excitedly rose a bit from his chair. 

“Blue. What about yours?” 

“Red. Now don’t judge me, but I’m going to ask a personal question. Is there anyone you hold close to your beautiful heart?” 

“Why yes I do” she responded seeing James’s face become sad. “He’s a two-year-old Siberian Husky with white and black patches. He has one blue eye and one black eye. My little alpha loves cuddling and suffocating me with kisses” chuckling at the reaction of James. 

“I thought you meant a man was in your life already. Thankfully it’s just a dog” he laughed. “Okay, let’s see, what’s your favorite genre for books?” 

She puzzled at the question, “Hm well I love sad novels or tragic love stories.” 

“Really, why is that?” 

“I’m not sure if you’ll understand my reasons but I’ll take a stab at it. I like these types of stories because anyone can relate to them. Every person on this earth has experienced sadness, heartbreak, death of a loved one, or any other sad event. When I read these pages filled with anguish and grief, I feel the connection between the writer and me. I feel sympathy and this melancholy feeling spreads through my body. It helps me see that this is reality and how harsh life can be. Which is why I hate happy books. The writer was in this joyous mood which produced a pleasant story that every one can’t relate to. Many don’t experience happiness, I sure haven’t which is why I can’t read those books. Until I reach that peak of understanding what happiness means, only then will I read a cheerful book.” 

James was staring at her in awe, “I never realized what a sad little butterfly you are. You are probably the saddest woman I have ever met. But for some reason that only makes me more attracted to you. It makes me want to hold you and warm your heart with my…affection.” 

Elizabeth felt touched by his remark. Her cheeks immediately became red. In her eyes, James was becoming more…human to her. Was there really a possibility to save him? 

They continued talking for a good two hours. Both learning interesting facts about each other. Making each other laugh with stupid jokes. James was falling head over heels for this woman. He needed her in his life. He was surrounded by darkness and isolation throughout his childhood, but now he found his little shooting star illuminating his dark solitary sky. He wanted to become better for her, be cured from his dementia. 

In the midst of their conversation she abruptly asked, “Have you ever dreamt of escaping this place?” curiously waiting for his answer. 

“Why would I escape this place when you’re the reason I want to stay” proudly stating while sweetly smiling at her. 

“You know Mr. Scott you flatter me too much” feeling a bit bolder. “I think I should reveal a bit of tenderness towards you.” 

“Ms. Walker would dare step into dangerous grounds. Giving me hope, is quite a dirty trick” feeling adrenaline running through his veins. 

“Do you not want me to give you hope?” staring into his dazzling eyes. 

“By all means, please do” gradually pulling his chair closer to her. 

“In that case I must confess a little secret. I’m becoming infatuated with you. You produce a feeling I haven’t felt in a long time. Is it wrong for me to feel this way?” 

“Of course, not” desperately wanting to touch her hand. 

James changed the topic to prevent any desired action being committed. They continued their conversation like little children. Giggling at hilarious comments and loving their company together. So, enclosed in their small world, their surroundings slowly melted away. James kept begging for this moment to never end. Elizabeth wanted to let herself go and take a chance with James, but somewhere inside her, she can’t take this opportunity. She shook her head and continued her conversation with James, which was about to take an interesting turn. 

“Oh, please I bet you can’t dance” he jokingly remarked. 

“You would be quite right but I’m pretty sure that between the two of us, I’d be the better dancer.” 

“Really, well then Ms. Walker prove it” challenging her. 

“Alright then, stand up. We are going to perform the simplest dance on earth and I will definitely win” she stood up pushing back her chair and dragging the table in the direction of the door. 

James lifted himself from his seat, “Are you serious? How will I dance with these handcuffs?” 

“I’ll just remove them” she headed towards her desk extracting a key. 

“Do you trust me enough to not attack you or try to escape this room?” 

Elizabeth walked towards him, “I trust you enough, to not hurt me at least.” 

She removed the handcuffs from James. She tossed them across the room and smiled up at him. 

“See, I knew you wouldn’t run” she quietly said. 

James stepped back and pushed his chair against the wall. There was now a great big hole in the room. Elizabeth went across the room to play music on her phonograph. 

“What are you going to play?” he asked. 

“Do you know Nat King Cole? He’s probably one of my favorite singers in this world.” 

“No, I haven’t, is he like a jazz singer?” 

“Not really but I think you’ll like this song. It’s a slow song” placing the vinyl on the phonograph. 

Then softly the song started playing. 

“When I fall in love. It will be forever. Or I’ll never fall in love.”

Elizabeth faced James, she walked towards him and stood close to him. 

“So, first you place you your left hand on my waist” guiding his arm. “Now I place my right hand on your shoulder. Now grab my other hand.” 

James was nervous, he never held a woman this close to him. Their palms met, intertwining their fingers together. He looked into her eyes, waiting for an approval to proceed. 

“Now there’s only two options, we can either sway from side to side or we make a box with our feet. It’s up to you.” 

James hesitated, “Let’s just sway, making a box sounds too difficult for me.” 

Elizabeth giggled and obliged to his request. They began to sway left and right. 

“In a restless world. Like this is. Love is ended before it’s begun. And too many moonlight kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.”

James timidly asked her, “Can I hold you closer?” 

“Sure, you can.” Her heart started racing faster, fearing James will hear her rapid heartbeat. 

He gently pulled her waist closer to him, being chest to chest. Her voluptuous breasts were against his broad chest. He moved her hand closer to his heart. She laid her head on his tender neck. She inhaled his scent. He smelled like a forest filled with woody trees, precisely Amberwood, this scent left her viewing a leafy utopian paradise. The scent permeated through her nostrils and lungs. She closed her eyes and simple listened to the music. James absorbed her scent as well. She smelled like a meadow filled with blossoming periwinkles, a scent of pure florals. The sweetness of her smell was ingrained in his mind. Both feeling free and happy, there was nothing that can take them away from their beloved euphoria. 

“When I give my heart, it will be completely. Or I’ll never give my heart. Oh let me give my heart.”

He whispered in her hair, “I don’t want this to end Elizabeth.” 

“Neither do I.” 

“I really like this song, it’s soothing and serene. In a way, it explains my lov… I mean feelings for you” he closed his eyes praying she didn’t hear the word he meant to say. 

She looked up at him, “What were you going to say?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You stopped at a certain word and replaced it with feelings” staring at his lips. 

“No, I didn’t” holding her close. 

“Tell me what you were going to say” she pleaded with her eyes. 

James took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I love you.” He opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth smiling at him. 

“I love you too.” 

They both stopped dancing, while the music kept playing. He placed both hands on her waist and squeezed gently. She lifted her hands, cupping his face. His gaze dropped to her lips, slowly he lowered his head towards her. He never kissed a woman before, so he intended to make the best of it with Elizabeth. Feeling each other’s breath on their mouths. He moved in closer and closed his eyes, Elizabeth did the same. Only an inch away from tasting those sweet delicious lips of theirs. 

Knocks were unexpectedly laid on the door. “Mrs. Walker, your time is up with Pennywise. He has to return to his cell right this minute. It’s been overtime ma’am.” 

Due to the security guards shouting, Elizabeth jolted back. Realizing that three hours have passed, when their meetings only last two hours. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you here longer than the required time” Elizabeth pulled away from his arms and turned off the phonograph. She looked at him, craving to run in his arms and kiss him. “Um I’ll place the handcuffs on you and we’ll start heading towards your cell.” 

James was annoyed and shocked. His chance to kiss Elizabeth was ruined by those fucktards. He wanted to resume where they left off, but how could they. The urge inside him was causing pain in his heart. He held out his hands for Elizabeth to place the cuffs on him. Once she finished she looked up at him and smiled sadly. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Scott but I guess our time is up” she sighed gloomily. 

“Do you want me to help you put back your furniture?” he asked, pleaded for her to say yes. 

“No that’s fine I’ll move it myself. I’m a strong woman who can move two chairs and a table” she chuckled. “Let’s go.” 

She unlocked the door, expecting to see two men waiting for her to come out. She apologized for the inconvenience and proceeded to walk James down to his cell. They walked in silence, their shoes clanking against the tiled floor was the only noise they created. The walk felt long for James, he just wanted to push her against the wall and take her lips in his. He wanted to feel their tongues weaving together in their mouths. Sadly, due to security cameras surrounded everywhere, this would be impossible to accomplish. They finally came to his cell. The door opened, and James walked in. He looked at Elizabeth with downhearted puppy eyes. 

She reached towards the bars to feel his hands, “Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

Before she could go, he pulled her hand. 

“Thank you for today. It was probably the best day of my life.” 

Letting his hand go she simple said, “Your welcome James.” 

She headed towards the exit door, taking one look back at James and headed off to her office. She placed the furniture in their designated place and went home. 

She opened her door and threw everything on the floor. Kicking off her shoes and going to the closet to find her pajamas. She found her teddy bear tank top along with her booty shorts. Going towards the bedroom, she saw Bailey sleeping in her bed. Instantly he heard her come in, perking up his ears, waiting for her to lay down with him. Elizabeth flung herself on the bed and smooched Bailey for a good three minutes. Once she finished snuggling him, she laid on her back and stared at the ivory ceiling. Bailey sneakily placed his head on her stomach and snoozed away. She benevolently rubbed his head and sighed. 

“Guess what Bailey. Today I was about to kiss James but those fucking security guards wrecked the moment. I don’t know what’s going on with me. You know, I told him that I love him. Something tells me that, I can save him from Pennywise. He can live his life as a normal guy and we can have a healthy relationship with each other. Tomorrow I must ask him what happened in his youth that provoked this monstrosity to take over him completely. Hopefully he’s willing to open up.” 

She closed her eyes and kept playing the treasured moment where their lips would come together and generate a bond that would never be broken.


	3. Revealing His Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three everyone. Thank you to those who still read my story and thanks to the people who recently liked this story. Also I love the comments I received, please feel free to comment, every time I see a new comment it makes my heart happy. Well enjoy this chapter.

Looking up at his filthy roof, he waited for the warm ball of light to illuminate his tiny room. Laying on his back, he kept reminiscing about yesterday. How he wanted to kiss Elizabeth, taste her, feel something but no it was not meant to be. He heard an officer coming closer to his cell. 

“Hey Pennywise, you’re meeting with Ms. Walker will be in two hours, so stay put.” 

Just hearing her name made James crack a smile. The duration of their meetings, brightens up his heart. Today he wanted to somehow pick up from yesterday. He was definitely going to earn his kiss from her. The hours seemed like years, frantically waiting for the officer to take him upstairs into her office. He became irritated and started shouting. 

“Is it time yet!!! Can I start heading upstairs?! I’m starting to get bored in here” he kicked the bars, hoping to get someone’s attention. 

“Alright alright kid I’m here. Jesus, you want me so badly you need to buy me dinner first” sneering at James. 

“Fuck off, I wouldn’t tap that even if I was dead” James aggressively commented. 

The officer lead James into the elevator. The silent journey lasted only seconds before getting off on the eighth floor. He opened the door to Elizabeth’s office. Leading James to his chair. 

“Ms. Walker requested to ban the straitjacket and mask. You’ll only be left with handcuffs. When she comes in through that door, thank her.” 

James nodded his head, “I will mother, now can you please leave.” 

The officer left, leaving James alone in the room that always brought him happiness. A few minutes have passed and he could hear Elizabeth opening the door. She entered the room wearing an entire black outfit, including black heels. He found this look appealing. 

“Good morning James, forgive my outfit I woke up late and threw whatever clothing I had laying around.” 

“I like it, it gives you a mysterious touch” winking at her. 

Elizabeth sat down and took out her pad. James looked displeased, right then he knew that their awaited kiss won’t happen today either. 

“James, today I need you to confess your darkest secrets. I need to know what happened when you were young. Why do you have two personalities? Be open with me please” her voice trailing off. 

“I can’t, if I tell you, your feelings for me would change. I love you, and I’m not risking the chance to reveal my horrifying past to you.” 

Elizabeth rose up from her chair. She went to James and crouched in front of him, placing her hands on his. 

She lifted his chin up. “James, I love you too and because of that I need to know what happened. It would give me a chance to help you. I’ll get rid of those dark demons inside you. Just let me in.” 

James looked at her and gave in. “Alright then, prepare yourself cause this story may break hearts.” 

Elizabeth went to her seat and prepared her ears for the following revelation. 

Clearing his throat, James began. “Well when I was young, I was a weird kid. My parents never wanted to play with me. So, I started leaving the house more and made friends with dead animals or insects, even trees. I had this habit where I would find a rat or squirrel and I would knock them out with a big piece of wood. Once they stopped moving, I would pin them to a board… alive. I would cut out their heart, liver, and brain. I’d place them in small little jars, then go home and place them in my collection of deceased organs. Kids in school would call me a freak because I was quiet and socially awkward. Especially rumors about my parents being spread everywhere didn’t help my image so much.” 

“What kind of rumors?” she asked. 

“Don’t worry I’m getting there” nervously twitching his hands. “Well, I was just a boy and my routine was the same for a long time. Get home, leave my stuff, go out, kill some animal, come back with their organs, and head upstairs. One day I came home and heard screaming, I went into the living room and found my dad beating my mom. I was so shocked yet fascinated. I stood there for a few minutes and my dad turned around and saw me. He told me, ‘son whenever you feel anger, you must release your rage towards something weak and useless. You must be the dominant one, and show the weaker filth that you are in charge and no one else.’ With that he left to go drink, my mom was still on the floor and I helped her up. I would see the blood trickling down her face. I felt pity for her but I wanted to feel what my dad felt when inflicting this pain upon her. You can imagine that the bruises on my mom were so obvious, that people would babble about the abuse between my parents. With all the chattering being passed around, people blamed my parents for raising an imbecilic child. Anyways after witnessing the violence my dad situated on my mom, I decided the next day to change my routine. I went into the forest and waited for someone to appear. It took a bit but finally I saw a little boy strolling down the road. I stopped in front of him and kindly asked to kidnap him. Of course, the ruffian didn’t listen and shoved me to the side. That made me angry, so I hit him on the head with a huge rock. He fell on the ground unconscious.” 

Elizabeth was horrified, she couldn’t believe that a little boy would commit such a vicious act. Trying to hide her terror, she got up and poured herself some booze to ease the process of listening to James elucidate these disturbing events. 

“Now in the forest, I had enough time to discover an underground shack. I’d go there when I can’t stand the shrieking cries of my mother, and my father cursing at her. Anyway, I dragged the little boy’s body down to that shed, he was so heavy but I managed to dump him inside. I quickly climbed down and locked the door. What I love about that shack is that the whole thing was sound proof. Any sound being produced inside will never be heard by those outside. I tossed the boy on my big board, that was only meant for bigger animals. I strapped him down and waited for him to wake up. Finally, after hours he woke up. He started crying and began to scream for help. To his ignorance no one would hear him. I felt angry because he kept screaming, it sounded like the cries of my mother. I slapped him so he can stop, but he didn’t. My temper started rising, I began to beat the boy, leaving him with bruises and blood everywhere. This was a good ten minutes of just hurting him. By the time I finished, his breathing was quite slow and difficult to hear. I checked my watch and saw it was time to go home. I left him down there alone for the night. I went home and my mom asked me why I had blood all over me. I didn’t answer, I just left to my room.” 

James looked at Elizabeth and feared that she would hate him. “Are you okay?” 

Elizabeth shook her head. “Yeah, I’m fine continue.” 

James closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Well that night I couldn’t sleep because I was so excited that I had a human being at the palm of my hand. I felt the power that my father possessed when he violently injured my mom. Days have passed and I still had the boy down there, then I started noticing flyers everywhere. Asking to help find this little boy. I wasn’t going to give up my prize that quickly. I wanted to be a man and tell my father about my trophy. So, after school I sprinted directly to my house to deliver the news to my father. I kept looking for him, until I reached his room and witnessed something that scarred me for life. I found my dad raping my mom, wrapping his foul hands around her throat while being inside her. He kept screaming at her…savagely punching her face and stomach. She kept choking on her blood, her tears ran down her bruised cheeks. This sort of violence was so brutal, I had no idea what to think. Once he finished, he got a knife and slit her throat. Blood spraying all over the sheets and her lifeless body was just there, not moving. My dad spotted me, his clothes filled with blood. He placed his bloody hands on my face and told me, ‘son sometimes in one’s life you must get rid of that delicate person who causes you trouble. Remember how I told you that you must place your anger towards someone else, well with that power you can kill them.’ Those words stood with me for a long time. He then told me that he was leaving because without my mom, he can’t take care of me. His only kind gesture, was to get rid of my mother’s body and clean up his mess. The following day he was gone, I started feeling all the emotions rushing through my skull. I didn’t know what to do, but my wrath had to be laid on someone. So, I went to my shack and acquired my tools. I stood over the boy with my knife, he started squirming but that didn’t bother me at all. I took the knife and started carving into his skin, his screams were so loud that it provoked me to cut deeper. His blood was flowing down his body, and covering my hands. I finally cut deep enough to rip his puny heart out. Once I removed his heart, the boy was dead. He was no use to me anymore, so at night I burned his body. After that night, I started kidnapping more children and killing them in my dark lair. By the time I was in my teen years, I became a monster. Despite being a young killer, things began to change.” 

“How were things changing?” Elizabeth asked quietly. 

“Well, that’s when I found the clown costume. My dad used to be an entertainer, and his acts usually involved a clown. So, by accident I stumbled onto his makeup kit and clown attire. In my head, dressing up as a clown and luring in kids easily, seemed appealing. Already by this time, parents were afraid of letting their kids roam around the forest in the morning and night. I would walk around Derry in my clown outfit and people would see me as a maniac. People kept shouting at me, telling me to go home and stop bothering people’s views with my presence. Till one day, I heard the townspeople gossiping about me, and a lady loudly said the name Pennywise. It hit me there, my name would be Pennywise the Clown. Happy with my new title I began kidnapping multiple kids in one day, dressed up as the sinister clown. Slaughtering the kids as a clown brought a fiend succubus in me. Then after seeing so many bodies, I felt disgusted. I began belching at the sight of cold dead bodies, I had no idea what was going on with me. When I came home, I removed my outfit and make up. I saw myself as a normal kid, an image I hadn’t seen in a while. I felt different, the person I saw in the mirror was a person I wanted to become. I kept calling myself James, and from then on, I developed this person. A person who can bury all my secrets, and cope with reality. Being James is my salvation from being completely deranged, and not always be Pennywise. Even though James isn’t my real name either.” 

Elizabeth looked confused. “Wait, then what is you real name?” 

“I hate saying it, because it reminds me of the small helpless boy who lived with fucked up parents. It makes me feel dirty.” 

“Alright, so to be clear, you invented the name James Scott to help you conceal Pennywise. Whenever you were without the costume, you didn’t know who you were. So, your brain created this different guy, to help you move forward and not think about the murders. Then when Pennywise appeared, you were just a full-on killer with no limits. James is just your connection to reality, you need James in order to fulfill a lost desire of being normal. Is this correct?” she sadly stated. 

“Precisely that.” 

Elizabeth nodded and signaled James to carry on. 

“Well when going through that whole phase, I figured out something else too. I realized that I loved consuming human flesh. It happened when I was removing a little girl’s brain, I saw the huge muscle moving. It became entrancing, the blood was pouring from the crevices and I licked the blood. The luscious liquid tickled my tongue, making me hungry. I took a bite of the raw brain and my hunger for flesh began there. I ate the little girl, leaving nothing behind. Then as you can imagine I started eating children’s body parts. As I became older, I became proficient in abducting kids and disappearing their little corpses. I started doing this more often, it became like a drug for me. Then a new discovery launched me to a greater status. When I was at home, I noticed the wood on the floor was different. There were patches of darker and lighter wood in random spots. I kept knocking on each part until the sounds became dissimilar. Then I noticed an opening, I pulled up the door and found a well leading deep down to nowhere. To my curiosity I climbed down this ladder and found myself in the sewers. It was the most breathtaking place I have ever seen. Filled with tunnels leading into a complicated maze, and water running everywhere. The perfect place to lure in children and make them go crazy, and murder them there. Of course, when I went down, I was James but I knew Pennywise would soon find out about this place. I tried my best to hide it from Pennywise, but he got the better of me. After a while the sewers became my home and a den for ripping up youngsters. I wanted to become a legend, a person who can accomplish so many murders in a short length of time. Somewhere in my heart, I wanted to my father to witness this and be proud of me. It’s his fault for me being who I am, I grew up alone with no love ever presented to me. A little boy should grow up with a normal family, a family who loves him for who he is. Instead fate wanted a different outcome for me. Now look where I am, I’m in a fucking psychiatric ward. I’m hopeless here, I can’t do anything. Although there is a woman, she is probably my only hope from my mania. I wish I can be just James, but I can’t. He’s only my creation, my only escape to not feel sick when I realize all the murders I have committed.” 

“James, you can be an ordinary person if you want too. Which is why I’m here for you. My job here is to destroy Pennywise, figure out a method to banish him from your body and thoughts. Your situation is quite byzantine, but with this pure confession, I can find a way to heal you.” 

Elizabeth took in the harsh truth of James’s life. Feeling hopeless at the moment, she got up from her chair. She went behind James and wrapped her arms around him. She held him tightly and kissed the side of his temple. James was startled by the act, but soon relaxed in her arms and leaned back towards her. 

“It’s okay James, we will figure this out somehow” she lighted whispered in his ear. 

They stayed like this for a while. She looked at the clock and realized that their time was about to end. She sighed feeling miserable, why do their moments last so briefly. 

She let him go. “Come on James, our time is up again.” 

James felt so unhappy, he just wanted to spend more time with her. He constantly needed her warmth. He slothfully slid out of his chair and headed towards the door. This time while walking down the infamous hallway, she slipped her hand in his. She didn’t care whether the footage caught this or not. She just wanted to let James know, that she will be there for him and will help him through this crisis. He glanced at her pretty face and twinkled a smile at her. He squeezed her hand, and continued walking to his cell. They finally came to his cell, and she let his hand go. He went in and watched the door close. He was so close yet so far away from her. He hated this feeling, he just wanted to elope with her to a faraway place and never look back. She blew a kiss to him and began walking away from him. 

“Wait Elizabeth come back!” he shouted. 

She ran towards him. “What’s wrong?” 

“I have something for you.” He began moving his bed and pulled out a rectangular object wrapped up in cute paper. “Here, I got this for you.” 

She looked muddled, “What is this?” 

“Open it.” 

Elizabeth started tearing the nice paper apart, revealing a book. Not just any book, a rare piece of history. “Oh my god, it’s the first edition of Edgar Allan Poe poems and short stories. Where on earth did you get this?!” 

“Well let’s just say I have a good patrol friend and I asked him to find me a book that you would love. He apparently wrote the saddest love poems ever. His short stories are quite dark too so, I figured since you’re a depressing chick, you must love these types of things.” 

“James, this is probably the best gift ever given to me. You didn’t have too you know.” Holding the book close to her chest. 

“But I wanted too. A little token of my love for you. There is one poem I do dedicate to you. I’m pretty sure you have heard of it. It’s called Annabel Lee. It’s a sad poem but for some reason, it made me think of you.” 

Elizabeth gasped. “That’s my favorite poem of his, it’s heartbreaking yet so sweet. His love for Annabel Lee was immaculate. Thank you for this gift James.” 

She started walking away when he whispered, “Farewell my love.” 

She looked at the patrol officer. “John, thank you for finding this book for me.” 

He gave her a big smile, “It’s no trouble ma’am. Besides lover boy wanted to find a special gift for you. He kept begging me to help him, so I finally gave in. He really is a good kid you know.” 

“He’s a good man trapped in a demonic world.” With that said, she hugged John. “Please keep an eye on him for me.” 

He nodded and bid her goodbye. She looked through the glass window and winked at James. Never knowing that James would soon disappoint her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's the end of chapter three. I am currently working on chapter four. I must warn everyone that the following chapter will be savage and crazy. Hopefully y'all got the hint, with the ending words of this chapter.


	4. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on a roll right now. I'm finishing these chapters pretty quickly, and as a result here's chapter four. Enjoy everyone. Oh and btw, it's odd, I was writing this chapter while listening to Andrea Bocelli. His opera music is so lovely and beautiful, but I was writing intense things so I guess it's true what they say, opposites do attract. :)

Elizabeth awoke to the dark dreary morning sky. She loved it when the sky was sad, but for some reason she had a bad feeling about today. Maybe she was getting sick or something else. She got herself ready and went to work. Once she was close to the building, she noticed a lot of police cars and men armed with guns. 

“What the heck happened here? Ugh maybe another lunatic tried to escape.” She parked her car and headed inside. 

Everything was a hot mess. Officers running back and forth, alarms going off, and people looking terrified for their lives. Elizabeth simply made her way through the cataclysm, and entered the elevator. She pressed the luminous button and her trip to the eighth floor began. Once the doors opened, she witnessed another catastrophe here too. The alarms kept ringing in her ears, almost leaving her deaf. She ran to her office, but an unfriendly hand yanked her to the side. 

“He’s gone.” Thomas shouted. 

“What?! Who’s gone? What are you talking about? Let me go.” Elizabeth screamed at Thomas. 

“Your pretty little clown escaped this fucking morning!” 

Elizabeth froze at those words. The blood came rushing to her head, making her feel lightheaded. Her universe came crashing down on her. No not her James, he couldn’t have escaped. She pushed Thomas off her and ran towards the cell that kept James. 

“John open the door!!!!” she shouted from afar. 

John opened the door and let Elizabeth run in. She stopped at James’s cell and saw nothing. Nobody was there. She entered the room and searched for something, a clue, a note, anything. The tears began to form in her eyes. She ran to John, already her tears gliding down her cheeks. 

“John, where is he? Where is he!! How did this happen? How is it that no one saw him escape?!” she kept shaking John. 

“Ma’am I don’t know. I checked all the security cameras and everything is black. Nothing captured the moment when he escaped.” John was beginning to feel sad about this mind-boggling situation. 

Elizabeth let him go and fell on her knees. “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!” She started screaming and banging the floor. 

She picked herself up and rushed to her office. She needed to get away from the loud noise and people shouting. She entered her office and slammed her desk. Hasty thoughts began to form in her head. He left her, he didn’t really love her. No, this can’t be. She lifted her hands to her face and cried. “I wanted to help you James. Why did you disappoint me? Why did you fail me? You left me here with nothing. Not even a track or a hint of where you are. Was he using me this whole time? Was he memorizing all the different paths that lead to his freedom. No, this can’t be true.” Her heart was breaking into little pieces. She turned around and found a dark figure standing there. 

“Did you have something to do with his escape?” Thomas asked her in a deep low voice. 

“What? No, I don’t know anything. The fuck is wrong you.” 

“Do you love him? Did you grow feelings for the piece of shit?” he started charging towards her. He grabbed her hair and began to choke her. “Did you?! You fucking whore.” 

Elizabeth was gasping for air, “N-no. Get off me your sick fuck.” She tried to push him away but he only tightened his grip. 

“Then why the fuck are you crying? Are you fucking kidding me? You’d rather sleep with that loony than a real man like me,” he let her go. 

She was coughing and trying to regain the air in her lungs. “Yes, in case you didn’t fucking know. I love that man. You are nothing to me, you’re pathetic and so needy. Ever since I started working here, you’ve been after my pussy for fucking decades. You know it’s guys like you who never understand the meaning of no. How many times have I rejected you and yet you still come back for more. You are an idiot and an asshole. You are probably the most disgusting human being on this earth. For your information, James isn’t the monster here, you are!” 

With that Thomas slapped her, ripping her lip open. He grabbed her and threw her across the room. He picked her up by her hair and dragged her to her desk. She kept screaming and kicking Thomas but he was so much stronger than her. He slammed her head against the desk, leaving her ears ringing. 

He hovered over her and whispered in her ear, “You say I’m not a real man, well baby I’ll make you regret saying those words. I’m gonna fuck you, and teach you a lesson. You are just like every other girl, so fucking stupid and weak.” 

Elizabeth started squirming under him, trying to free herself. Every time she resisted against him, he would bang he head against the wooden desk. Blood started dripping from her head, she was in so much pain. He felt Thomas ripping her skirt off and touching her down there. She kept screaming, begging for help but no one came. She started crying, again trying to release herself from the harsh grip he held on her. She was weak and couldn’t fight back anymore. Thomas ripped of her panties and started fingering her. “You like that bitch. You like feeling my fingers inside your filthy cunt. I’ll finger fuck you harder and replace it with my cock.” He kept molesting her, he loved the way she kept screaming like a little girl. 

“Get the fuck off me!! You fucking rapist, let me go!!” she was starting to lose her voice from screaming so loudly. “Please Thomas, let me go, stop touching me!!” 

Hearing those words made him hard. “Alright, baby you want it huh? You want my cock slamming into you.” Thomas started undoing his pants and pulled down his trousers. He spit in his hand grabbed his cock. “I’m going to make you see that I’m twice the man than your little freak.” 

Before he could insert himself in her, a hand pulled him back. “Get the fuck off her you sick bastard.” John punched Thomas in the face, knocking him out. As Thomas fell, he hit his head on the edge of a table. A large cut on Thomas’s head began to bleed and stain the carpet on the floor. John grabbed Elizabeth’s clothes and tried to cover her up. He held her close and told her it’s okay, he’s here now. Elizabeth was shaking violently in John’s arms. They started heading out when finally, the cops decided to grace them with their presence. They saw Thomas on the floor unconscious and asked what happened. John explained everything and led Elizabeth to another room where two cops accompanied her. They found her some pants and told her to change. After what seemed like hours, the head of the police department walked in seeing Elizabeth battered and bruised. He sat down across from her. 

“I’m so sorry that no one came earlier to liberate you from that sicko.” He gently patted her hand. 

“It’s fine, why am I here?” She asked quietly. 

“Well first of all, you were about to be raped by your boss. You need to file a report against him. Secondly, I need to speak to you personally about the escape.” 

The door opened, everyone’s eyes were fixed on Thomas. The chief spoke up, “Mr. Turner, I’m glad you weren’t a little twit to miss out on this fabulous conversation we are about to have.” 

Thomas looked like shit. He was still covered in his own blood, his hair was disheveled, and his clothes were crumbled. He immediately looked at Elizabeth, hating her with all his heart. She began to fidget in her chair, she was still shook up and had no desire for Thomas to be close to her. It was a big room, so they shoved Thomas to the other side of the room. 

“Alright, so let’s handle the business at hand. Elizabeth, you have three choices, you can either file a report on this fucker and send him to jail, or terminate his career for good and leave him broke, but he will still go to jail for a long time. The last one is my favorite, we can shoot him here.” Pulling out his gun and pointing it towards Thomas. 

Thomas began to pull away from the officer. “Hey you can’t do that, it’s illegal you shit.” 

“Say one more thing and I’ll shoot out your brains.” The officer stood up, ready to kill the piece of trash. 

“Please, stop. I choose choice number two. You can take him away and let him rot,” she angrily declared. 

“You heard the lady, take this rubbish garbage out of this room and lock him up for good.” 

Thomas started yelling and cursing at everyone, especially Elizabeth. He tried to attack her but two more cops intercepted him. They dragged him out, like a dog on a leash. The commander told the rest of the cops to leave Elizabeth and him alone. He stared at her and began to speak. “Elizabeth, I must ask. Do you have a relationship with James Scott?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Elizabeth, we reviewed the security cameras and there are many instances where both of you have come in close contact. Especially yesterday, we witnessed both of you holding hands. We’ve seen the way he looks at you. His gift to you was a book correct?” 

Elizabeth started looking worried. She technically wasn’t James’s girlfriend. They developed feelings for each other but James never asked her to become his girlfriend. She cleared her throat and responded, “Are you going to tarnish my career and send me to jail for involving myself with a personal client?” 

The director laughed, “No of course we won’t cause technically you guys aren’t a couple. But despite that, both of you have an intimate relationship. Now I don’t mean y’all have sex or anything but in the sense of touching. I admire you, because it’s quite difficult for a woman to become a psychiatrist and deal with men who are usually psychopaths. That takes a lot of balls, well in your case you have nice big lady balls to take up this job.” That made Elizabeth giggle. “Also, we saw that you recently went through a divorce, which I’m very sorry for. So, already things are tough for you. But be honest with me, are you in love with James?” 

A tear began to form, “Yes sir.” 

The chief exhaled, “Okay, now I’m pretty sure you feel betrayed or somewhat disappointed because he left without giving you a heads up. Probably, you feel used since he could have been studying the routes for his escape, and played with your feelings.” 

“Sir, you see directly through me. That is exactly how I’m feeling. Can I confess something?” Leaning closer to the man. 

“Of course, Elizabeth.” 

“I’m afraid. I know I shouldn’t be because all I did was try to help James but somewhere in my gut, I feel like my life is in danger. I don’t feel safe anymore. Less of all here.” She started quivering. 

The chief grabbed her hands in his, “Elizabeth, I don’t judge you for feeling this terror for your life. There are only two paths that killers usually take. One he will either try to find you and beg for help, maybe he really does love you and he’ll try to protect you somehow.” 

“What’s the second path?” She asked nervously. 

He took a deep breath, “Or he’ll find you…and kill you.” 

Hearing this made Elizabeth sick to her core. She began breathing heavily, her heart started pulsing violently. “What are the chances of him trying to kill me?” 

“It’s usually 50/50. Their brains are unusual, so no one can be sure what he’ll do next. For now, I need you to go home, lock your door and relax. This day has been hectic for you. I really think you should go see a doctor or something. Thomas did molest you, and made contact with you down there. You should be in shock or traumatized.” 

Elizabeth shook her head, “I’m fine. Besides I am a doctor, I’m a psychiatrist. I know the whole process and believe me, I’m great. If he began to…obviously perform intercourse with me, then yes, I would be seeing someone for help. But thankfully John came in.” 

“Well I’ll call one of my men and they’ll take you home.” 

“It’s okay I’ll drive home.” She smiled, but here smile disappeared when the chief frowned at her. 

“Look miss, you went through hell today. No fucking way are you going home alone. You will let us take you home and we’ll tow your car to your house. Deal.” He extended his hand, expecting a handshake. 

Elizabeth shrugged and accepted. She shook his hand and started heading downstairs. As promised, a car was waiting for her. Before she headed towards the car, the director held her back. 

“Remember to be careful. The chances of James finding you tonight is quite high. Here’s my card, call me if you feel unsafe or if you see James. Three cop cars will be watching your home tonight, just in case.” 

“Thank you.” She took the card and got in the car. 

The ride home was quite awkward. No one spoke to her, which was good because Elizabeth wasn’t up for small talk. She just leaned her head against the window and watched the stars above her. The chief’s words kept repeating like an endless loop in her mind. Was James capable of hurting her? Is he willing to kill her? These questions began to scare her more. She kept wishing this darn vehicle would hurry up. She just wanted to get home, shower, and cuddle with Bailey. Bored out of her mind, she started to notice water drops hitting the window. It started to rain, she loved the rain. It was the perfect weather for her right now. Hence the slowness of the car, they finally made it to her condo. A young cop quickly got out of the car with an umbrella in his hand. He opened the door for Elizabeth, and walked her to the door. 

“Thanks kid.” She sadly smiled at him. 

“Your welcome miss. Take care of yourself. Six of my buddies will be on the lookout, to see if anyone tries to get in your home.” With that he left to the car. 

Elizabeth opened the door and guided herself upstairs. She was so tired and cold. She reached her door and entered. She slammed the door shut and began to cry. Her back was slanting on the door, and slowly she slid down to the floor. Her knees were up to her chest, her arms hugging her legs, and her head was buried in her arms. Weeping out her heart, she felt the fluffiness of Bailey. She looked up and Bailey started licking her face. In a way, he sensed she was sad, he jumped on her and buried his face in her neck. Elizabeth hugged Bailey and cried in his velvety fur. After crying a river, she kissed Bailey and picked herself up. She tore off her clothes and dumped them in her seagrass hamper. Being completely naked, she stared at herself in the mirror. Luckily, she didn’t have a profoundly bruised face, only the cut on her left temple and on her lip, was rather evident. She wet a towel and wiped away the dry blood on her head. Once she finished she tossed the towel as well in her hamper. Seeing her fragile unclothed body was morose to her. She simply hugged herself and shed a few more tears. The water started running and she began to shower. She kept scrubbing off Thomas’s scent, and cleaned herself down there. She didn’t want to feel those vile hands inside her, so she kept cleaning herself until she felt cleansed. Elizabeth stood under the heated water, pressing her head against the wall and closing her eyes. Once her shower ended, she looked for her see-through maroon lingerie. It was tight around her breasts, making her boobs pop up and spill out to the sides. The rest of the fabric was flowy around her abdomen area. Then she wore her carmine thong, feeling sexy and seductive, she hurled herself to the bed. Looking provocative always made Elizabeth happy, especially when it involved night time. She dimmed the light down producing a faint coral shine on her skin. She looked to the side and found Bailey bouncing on the bed lying next to her. He placed his bushy head on her bouncy breasts. 

She laughed and stared at Bailey, “You’re a cheeky dog, you know that right?” 

Bailey just flashed his cunning eyes at her, and continued enjoying his pillow. She looked at the clock, “Jesus it’s barely 9pm. It’s so freaking early.” Elizabeth glanced at Bailey and of course he knocked out. She delicately slipped away from Bailey and walked to her window. It was still pouring cats and dogs, she walked to her bed and sat down. She had no idea what to do. Elizabeth got up and started pacing back and forth. She was scared, worried, dejected, and exhausted. If only she can see James, all she wanted was to see him. Yet this was a hard request to ask for, since her life is at stake. Maybe he didn’t love her, maybe he does. James might have tricked her, he could have lied this whole time. So caught up on her thoughts, she failed to hear Bailey growling submissively. Her back was towards her door. Then suddenly she felt someone behind her. A grating creak noisily reverberated in the silent room. Her breathing began to quicken. She wanted to turn around but she couldn’t. Until suddenly… 

A familiar voice spoke, “Elizabeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all read this was pretty crazy. I felt so bad for Elizabeth, my child. She had to suffer so horribly but she had to see how fucked up Thomas is. I am starting on chapter five and I'm pretty sure that all of you will be satisfied with the upcoming events. Again thanks to all people who read this story and thank you to those who left more kudos.


	5. Sexual Urges Being Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's chapter five. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I am decently proud of this part of the story. Enjoy everyone!!!

Elizabeth slowly turned around. She was in shock, James was standing in the middle of her room all wet due the rain. “James…how did you get in here?” 

“Back door. I’ve been following you ever since you left the building. I didn’t know where you lived, so I waited for you.” He slowly made his way towards her. 

“How did you escape?” She pressed her hand against his chest, pushing him away from her. 

“Well I couldn’t do it alone now could I. A certain body helped me, like John.” 

Elizabeth stomped her foot on the floor. “I knew it! But why did you leave? I thought…” 

“You thought I left you and deceived your heart.” His eyes became sad. 

“Well, yes. What do you expect me to think? Yet you still haven’t answered my question.” 

James cleared his throat, “I was in my cell, laying down. Then all of sudden I became sick of realizing that my whole life will only consist of seeing you for two hours. I couldn’t stand it. I needed to leave and be with you for a longer period. I can’t bear the thought of not touching you, feeling you, and being close to you. So, I asked John to help me. He disconnected the wires for the security feed. Luckily, he was the only one overlooking my floor. So, distractions were of no concern to us. It was still early as hell and everyone was sleeping, but for safety measures he made me change. I had to wear the outfits that the patrol officers wore. At the perfect time when no one was awake, he quietly unlocked my door and took me to an underground tunnel that was only used by service workers. Since it was 2 am in the morning, no one has showed up yet. I crawled through the never-ending tunnel and found myself behind the institution. A car was waiting for me, so I quickly ran towards it. The men asked me where to go, but I didn’t have a quick response prepared. Then you came to my mind and I asked them to wait for you. We hid behind some cars, and I saw you approaching the institution. We waited for hours until you finally came out. It was pretty difficult to slip in here because there are like three cop cars outside with six officers watching your building. I managed to get in, and as a result I’m right here with you. It really wasn’t that complicated. John kept me updated about everything happening inside, he also…told me about the incident with Thomas. When John told me, I wanted to kill the sick fuck, but I couldn’t.” 

Elizabeth froze, “So he told you exactly how Thomas…molested me.” She avoided his face. 

“Yes, he did. I’m sorry, I wish I was there to save you. It’s my fault for him abusi…” 

Elizabeth lifted a finger to his lips, “It’s not your fault. Things happen for a reason. I should have seen this coming, but I guess bad things happen to good people. I would like to leave this behind and never think about it again.” 

James nodded and didn’t say another word. They just stood there in silence. Then Elizabeth was astonished, she couldn’t believe that his escape was so easy. Her heart began to heal immediately, knowing that he didn’t leave her. She looked down and noticed she was basically naked in front of James. Her eyes were wide open and James noticed as well. His eyes drifted down to her breasts, belly, and her legs. He couldn’t resist touching her, but he held his urges behind. 

Elizabeth noticed James shivering, “Um you can go shower and clean up. I don’t want you freezing to death. The bathroom is right through that door.” 

“Thanks.” James turned around and headed towards the door when he noticed Bailey. “This is your man?” He teasingly asked. 

“Yes, he is. Forgive him if he’s not fond of strangers. Or people drenched in water,” she chuckled. 

James went inside and closed the door. He began to strip away his soaked clothing off his cold body. Unsure where to place his clothes, he grabbed a towel and covered his lower body. He stepped outside really quickly to ask Elizabeth a question. He was shocked to see her bent over looking for something. She was exposing her creamy achromatic legs. Then his eyes traveled up her legs and settled on her bottom. Her ass was perfectly curved, not that she had a humongous booty but it seemed grabbable. Then he noticed the extended carmine fabric hiding her female parts. This made him hungry for her, but he cleared his throat and tried to make enough noise for her to notice him behind her. Elizabeth got up and noticed his lascivious face. She was embarrassed as hell. 

“Um sorry I just wanted to ask you where I can place my dirty clothes?” He asked quickly. 

“Oh, here I’ll take them,” she walked towards him and grabbed his clothes. She took a second to admire his upper body. She noticed how toned his arms were, his muscles producing a curve. She then saw his wide chest. He wasn’t buff or had a defined six pack, but he was slim. Then she noticed his v line, those perfectly curved lines were engraved in his suave skin. Those lines lead down to his hidden member. She looked up at James and quickly backed away. 

“Thank you.” He closed the door and began to shower. 

Elizabeth was trying to get herself together. She had to contain her desires and quit thinking about James making love to her. “Ugh, stop it. I should be thankful that he came back to me. My heart can be at peace. Shit, I’m so happy that everything wasn’t a fake. He really does love me and I’ll do anything to make sure he doesn’t escape again.” She headed to the kitchen and began making tea. 

Twenty minutes later, James emerged from the bathroom all fresh and clean, only wearing his royal purple boxer briefs. He looked around the room to find Elizabeth. He was worried for a second, but a huge relief over took him when she entered the room with two mugs in her hands. “For a moment, there I thought you left.” 

“Why would I leave?” Placing the mugs on her table. She glanced at his seminude body, “Here I made tea. I don’t want you dying of a cold.” 

James walked behind her to grab his cup of tea, when their hands met. He looked at her, his eyes filled with lust. She looked up at him and lost her train of thought. Elizabeth faced her body to James. They both wanted to be with each other, to feel one’s bodies. She took the first move and placed her hands on his heaving chest. His skin was so soft like a giant teddy bear. She kissed his chest, then kissed his neck. His breathing began to pace swiftly. He slowly brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

“Elizabeth, can I kiss you?” He lowly asked. 

She nodded her head. Finally, James was going to taste her. He lowered his head and met her lips. They began to kiss. They devoured each other’s lips, he became addicted to her plump bitable lips. She slid her tongue in his mouth. He was surprised at this motion. Elizabeth felt him freeze and pulled back. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out,” she pouted. 

He chuckled. “No, it’s okay. It’s just, I never kissed a woman before and all this is new to me. I am a virgin if you forgot already. Would that make you less attracted to me?” 

She resumed to kiss him and then pulled away for a bit. “Of course not, it only makes me want you more.” 

With that he kissed her again, he took a bold step and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues were meshing together. He started leading her towards the bed, still holding her in his arms and tasting her lips. He gently lowered her down and placed his body on top of hers. He took a rest from her lips and began to trail down her neck. Seeing the curve in her neck made him lecherous. He started sucking at her skin, she let out a soft moan. Hearing the foreign noise made him bite her neck, sinking his teeth in her sweet skin. She was gasping loudly, this was making her incredibly wet. James began sucking again, he then noticed the violet bruise on her neck. He felt a bit proud, leaving a mark on his property. His hand started making its way to her drenched opening. Rubbing his hand on her moist pussy made Elizabeth arch her back. He wanted to slip his fingers under her knickers, but halted at the thought. 

“Are you sure about this? Since that asshole touched you down there. I don’t want you to feel abused by me.” 

“Please James, I love you and you’re the only one who can touch me. I want you to be the only one to feel me.” She kissed him long and hard. 

James stood up and with the strength in his arms, he ripped her lingerie off. Then he removed her thong, tossing it across the room. He gazed at her, her body was so perfect. He has been desiring this moment for ages, and now he can have her completely. “You are so beautiful.” He slowly made his way to her lips and pecked her softly. He continued biting her delicate skin. His fingers on the other hand, were on a different mission. He felt her smooth pussy and used two fingers to rub against her clit. This caused Elizabeth to let out another obscene moan, he began to rub faster and bite harder. Elizabeth placed her hands on his toned back, digging her nails in his skin. The pain traveling through his body made him even more aroused. James picked up his speed and consumed her mouth. 

“I’m going to come,” she whispered in his ear. 

Before she could release, he entered two digits in her. He instantly started to finger her, hitting her spot multiple times. After a couple of seconds, she let out a small scream and came. He held her hips and kissed her passionately. He wanted to taste her breasts, so he went down her right boob. He kissed her nipple tenderly, he then grabbed her left tit and squeezed intensely. Her breasts were stupendous, his mighty hand kept massaging her pulpy breast. His tongue began circling around her nipple and abruptly he began eating her tit. He sucked on her nipple and repeated the same gesture to her other mound. Elizabeth slowly began spreading her legs apart, desperate to have him inside her. She felt his hard manhood on her leg, she sneakily wrapped her hand around his dick. He growled deeply in her breast and felt Elizabeth rubbing against his erection. He couldn’t wait any longer and removed his boxers, he exposed his huge throbbing cock. Elizabeth was speechless, she had never seen a man with an immense penis. She opened her legs even more for James, he grabbed his cock and ran the head along her dripping wet pussy. She kept moaning and licking her lips, “James stop teasing me. Fuck me please. I need you inside me.” Once she said that James gently pressed himself in her. He kept going until his entire cock was inside her. This unknown feeling was overwhelming for James, he slumped into her neck and firmly panted. She was so tight and warm, he began thrusting. He looked into Elizabeth’s eyes and felt her hot breath on his lips. He gradually went faster and held Elizabeth’s gaze. Her needy hands reached down to grab his firm ass. She pressed her fingers deeply, leaving a mark on his buttock. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Exposing her bruised neck, James dived in to bite her even harder this time. She kept moaning loudly, having a huge cock inside her while being bitten harshly was too much for her brain to process. James lifted himself up and gripped her hips tightly, he savagely started pounding into her. He saw her breasts bouncing up and down violently. Elizabeth reached for the bed post behind her, for support. Seeing her like this made James fuck her harder. He thrusted one last time and buried his head on her tits. Elizabeth was out of breath. 

“James, you honestly tear me up so badly,” she panted. 

“It’s not over yet baby,” he said as he flipped her over. 

Elizabeth was on all fours; her ass was up in the air. She peeked behind and saw James being entranced by her erotic position and view. He saw her flushed face and winked at her. She lowered her chest to the bed, sticking her ass out even more. James slapped his dick on her pussy, making her groan desperately, as she grabbed the sheets rigidly. He inserted his member inside her and growled deeply. 

“Fuck Elizabeth, your pussy does things to my cock,” he huskily breathed out. 

Elizabeth giggled for a bit, and then took in his manhood. She kept biting the sheets, feeling her pussy being stretched by his tremendous cock. James noticed that he left bruises on her hips, leaving him hornier than ever. He began pulling in and out carefully, he kept hitting her spot perfectly. She braced herself on the bed post, again. He loved the way her back was arching, he couldn’t help but lightly trace his fingers on her back. He resumed to banging her with all his force. He loved seeing her ass jigging each time he slammed himself in her. She kept repeating his name, begging him to go faster and harder. He obliged his lady and tore her up. She kept biting her lower lip, and enjoyed their rough fucking. She felt James bending over her, his right-hand coursing up her tits. He grabbed her breasts harshly, and thrusted intensely. He kissed her neck and kept picking up the pace. She felt his moist breath on her ear, and turned to face him. He feverishly kissed her and sunk his teeth in her lower lip. He stopped and exhaustedly slumped on top of her. Still inside her, he pulled his dick out and fell to the side. 

“Are you tired already?” She lightheartedly asked. 

“No, I’m just catching my breath. How about you?” He tilted his head towards her. 

“Nope, this time let do some of the work.” She sat on top of him. 

She felt his cock getting hard again. She bent down and caressed his face, she licked his lips and ran her fingers through his silky hair. She sat up and grabbed his dick, aligning herself and graciously embedded herself on him. She slid down and placed her hands on his panting chest. He loved being inside her, seeing her pussy hugging his cock was a lewd emotion. She moved her hair back and looked into his eyes. Her balmy fingers crept down to his large hands, she traced his hands on her thighs and slowly travelled up to her waist. Then she enveloped his hands on her breasts, he possessively grabbed them and waited for her to continue. 

“You know I love you so much.” 

He squeezed her tits harder. “I love you too.” He managed to whisper out. 

Elizabeth smiled and began to lift herself. Little by little she went up and down, giving James enough time to adjust to the movement. Once he felt ready, she hastily bounced on his dick. She kept going faster, his hands were still cupping her tits as she rode his dick. She moved her hips in a circle, making James frantically engrossing his strong fingers on her tits. He fell in love her even more, the sight of her being on top of him was holy. He praised his goddess, and wildly kept howling her name. He dropped his hands to her hips and watched her busty breasts bounce up and down. He lifted himself up and kissed her moist lips. Both his hands roaming her back, and holding her ever so tightly. She roughly pinned him down, holding his wrists. This control was so fucking sexy to James. She then released his rough wrists and leaned forward, surrendering her hands to the bed post, again. Her tits were above James’s face, his animalistic hunger came out and he thrusted upwards into her sweet hole. Feeling the change, Elizabeth let his hard cock drill into her. He felt his orgasm coming. 

“Elizabeth I’m about to come in you.” 

“Then fuck me as hard you can and spill your seed in me. Cause I’m about to c-come too.” She said out of breath. 

James quickly began tearing her up ferociously. Immediately she let out a cry and came. A few seconds after, James released his warm white semen inside her. His cock was drained. 

“Shit, holy fuck.” He growled. 

Both recovering from their shocks, Elizabeth gently leveled herself with James. Their foreheads touching, she closed her eyes and smiled. He leaned up and tasted her lips, kissing her slowly, feeling their lips dancing together. He caringly caressed her ass, she lifted herself off him and fell to her side. He pulled her in and protectively hugged her. Both sweaty and worn out, he twirled his fingers in her hair. He kissed the top of her head as he laced his fingers with hers. She smooched his chest and looked up at him. 

“That was…hot as fuck.” She laughed. 

“Yes, Ms. Walker that was probably the hottest and sexiest experience of my life,” proudly smiling at her. 

“So now what do we do? Cops are looking for you. I can’t hide you forever. We need to figure out a plan. I don’t want to lose you again.” She looked sad. 

He lifted her chin up, “I’m not going anywhere. We can probably leave this forsaken city and live somewhere far away. Just the two of us. You can help me get rid of Pennywise and we’ll live our lives as normal people. Couples have high sex drives right? Cause I definitely think we do.” 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure we’ll have sex in every part of our house and never stop fucking. We will both be tired and sore.” Poking his chest. 

“But it can work, right?” He hugged her and lightly grazed her cheek. 

“I hope so.” Her eyes drifted off. She fell in a deep sleep. 

James felt so happy, nothing can ruin this moment. He closed his eyes and went to sleep as well. Elizabeth dreamt of hot dreams. Her dreams consisted of James fucking her hard and good. And James, well his dreams turned into his worst fears. 

The night went by so slowly. Soon the birds were singing their lovely tunes and the sun was peeking through the curtains. Elizabeth felt the warmth of the sun and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smelled the flowery morning scent. Her back was towards James, so she turned around to give him a big kiss. But found herself smooching the pillows, she looked confused. 

“James?” She kept repeating his name and no response in return. 

She looked inside her hamper and found his clothes gone. She threw the sheets off her and ran around her condo naked. She looked inside the bathroom, kitchen, living room, and nothing. 

“Oh god, James, where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time writing sex. I think I did a somewhat good job, I probably could have done better but I'm very proud of myself. Sadly, I must go back to school again this Monday, which breaks my heart because it means I will take a long time to update. Forgive me if months pass by and I haven't updated by I shall try my best to push through and update as soon as I can. Again, thank to those who read this fic and leave kudos. :)


	6. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I had enough time to write one more chapter. So many things happen in this chapter. So read and enjoy.

Elizabeth parked her car outside, and rushed inside to find John. She needed to speak to him. Entering this building gave her chills, but with Thomas behind bars, she felt safe. She kept running and running. 

“Dammit, where are you John?” She took a four second break and began running again. 

She spotted John, “John!” 

“Elizabeth, thank god you are here. I need to tell you something.” 

Before he could steal her away, a familiar voice stopped her. “Elizabeth, here you are.” 

She turned around and saw the chief coming towards her. “Oh, chief uh… I’m sorry sir, I never actually got your name.” Slightly embarrassed. 

He laughed, “I’m sorry I guess I should have introduced myself properly. My name is Moore, Daniel Moore. But just call me Daniel.” He smiled. 

“Great, so Daniel what’s up?” She asked a bit rushed. 

“You haven’t heard yet?” 

“Heard what?” Her heart began to beat quickly. 

Daniel cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips, “Thomas is dead.” 

Elizabeth froze at those words. “W-what? How did this happen?” 

“James broke in last night into his cell and murdered him.” Daniel began walking, looking back to make sure Elizabeth and John were following him. “I asked John how on earth did he acquire the keys to get in. But we hit a dead end. John offered the theory about James knowing exactly where the keys were and went in at a time, where no one would disturb him. Which I think makes a lot of sense.” 

Elizabeth shook her head and accepted the theory, although she perfectly knew who let James in. She looked at John with suspicious eyes and continued walking. 

“Did James make any contact with you last night?” Daniel asked suddenly. 

“Oh, no he didn’t.” Elizabeth answered, remembering her passionate night with James. 

All three arrived at a room. “No one will disturb us.” Daniel opened the door and everyone went in. 

They were in the surveillance room. Daniel sat down and pulled up a video. 

“Luckily we got to record every second of Thomas’s death. Prepare your eyes cause it’s a bit gruesome.” 

He pressed play and the video began. 

Thomas was sitting down looking tired and bored. He hated his stupid cell. He started to hear footsteps, probably another officer. He laid down on his bed and faced the wall. The sound of the footsteps stopped, then it was quiet. Thomas was a bit confused, he turned around and saw James in his room.

“What the fuck?! How the fuck did you get in here.”

James lifted his hand, “Keys you stupid fuck.”

“Well what do you want, I can scream and the cops will arrest your crazy ass.” Thomas trembled.

“There’s no one here to save you. I’m here because you hurt someone I love a lot.”

Thomas was laughing hysterically, “Are you talking about Elizabeth? That idiotic whore. She had it coming. Too bad I didn’t get to fuck her right away.”

After saying that James lunged at him. He pressed him against the wall, gripping the fuckers throat. “Don’t you fucking dare say that about her. She’s mine. There must be a reason why you lost. She preferred me, and guess what? She and I had sex tonight. How does that make you feel?”

Thomas became furious and punched James in the stomach. “You fucking asshole. Of course, she would. She’d throw her pussy at you cause she’s a slut. She’s just like any other desperate girl. She doesn’t love you man, all she needed was a good fucking.”

Hunched on the floor, James crawled to the door and picked up the crowbar he brought. Hearing Thomas getting closer, he swung the metal object and cut Thomas’s face. Thomas began screaming in pain, he was trying to cover his face but James kept swinging the crowbar, hitting every part of Thomas’s body. James began beating him up, breaking a few ribs, and cracking his bones. James stopped, “You should have never touched her.” Thomas couldn’t speak or move. James stood at the edge of Thomas’s feet. He lifted the crowbar and began smashing the young man’s leg. His screams filled the walls. Thomas tried to escape but was too weak. James kept piercing the crowbar in Thomas’s skin, till finally he managed to break one leg. “Alright, one down one to go.” Seeing the huge puddle of blood make James sick for a bit. He stepped away, breathing heavily. He started twitching, he grabbed the bars and tried to resist Pennywise. He looked up and saw a knife on a table. James looked back and saw Thomas whimpering pathetically. He got himself together and picked up Thomas. He threw him on the bed and tied him down. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” He walked out the cell and picked up the knife. He saw Thomas trying to squirm out of this situation, but he was failing. “So, what was that you said before? You were sorry that you couldn’t fuck my Elizabeth. Well I guess we can start by cutting off your dick.” Thomas began yelling while violently shaking the bed, trying to free himself. When suddenly the knife was piercing through his abdomen. James stabbed him deeply, when Thomas started to quiet down, he pulled out the knife and began undoing Thomas’s pants. Thomas was in shock, he couldn’t produce any noise or make any movements. James gripped Thomas’s cock tightly, “Well no wonder you can’t get laid. You got a tiny wiener.” He gripped his cock at the base and the blade began cutting through the delicate skin. James was sawing off Thomas’s cock. This caused Thomas to come back to reality and feel the abominable pain. Thomas’s hands were of no use, all he could do was scream his lungs out. His member was removed from him, he saw James holding his cock. The sight was horrific and it caused Thomas to puke. He couldn’t stand the sight of his blood pooling down to the sides like a waterfall. He was completely soaked in his own blood.

“How does it feel to be a weak man? Bet it sucks huh.” James took hold of the foul weapon and began stabbing Thomas. He aimed for his throat first, making huge gouges and carving into his skin, ripping the flesh apart. He then went down to his chest, perfectly driving the blade in his lungs, generating gaps to leave Thomas without air. This was turning into a bloody mess. Thomas was drowning in his own blood; his eyes were beginning to form white spots. His breathing was slowly decreasing. After the final stab, James stood up with the knife in his hand.

Thomas was still alive, he looked at James, “Elizabeth...will never be happy with you. You’ll only destroy her life. You’ll fuck her up.”

James became resentful and charged towards Thomas. He placed his mouth on Thomas’s throat, his canine teeth sunk deep into the bloodied skin, and he ripped a huge chunk of flesh. Blood was all over his face, he began chewing on the mushy meat. This brought out Pennywise. He fell on the floor screaming, his body began twisting diabolically. His head was hurting, it felt like a million knives stabbing inside his skull. He scratched the floor, digging his nails in the cement. “Stop Pennywise! Stay inside, you can’t appear now!!” He felt his bones cracking, the change was torturing him. Then he stopped and fell on the floor. After a couple of seconds, he woke up…as Pennywise. He smiled into the camera, his voice was deeper and scarier, “I smell blood.” He turned around and saw the dead corpse, “All this for me, you are all so nice.” He began ripping Thomas apart, eating the juicy flesh with delight. Feeling the blood running down his throat and hands. Pennywise stopped, “Where’s my outfit? Where is it?!” He ran out of the cell, leaving behind a trail of blood.

The video ended. Elizabeth was shocked and felt ill, after witnessing this carnage, she closed her eyes. 

“After that he broke into the room where his outfit was held. Then he disappeared.” Daniel said as he got up from the chair. 

“What do we do now?” John asked. 

“Watch your backs, he can’t be that far away. We are trying look for him. Elizabeth, you need to take care of yourself. Now I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me that y’all fucked, but you are a major target. Don’t go out at night and stay out of sight. For all we know, he can be watching us right now.” Daniel left the room. 

Elizabeth and John stood in silence. “What were you going to tell me?” Elizabeth asked in a raspy voice. 

John sat down, “I need to tell you what happened after he went looking for his attire.” 

“Then tell me.” 

“Well I was heading back when Pennywise yanked my shirt and slammed me against the wall. He was soaked in blood, and pieces of flesh were in between his teeth, it made me sick. But I thought I was with James, to my surprise he changed. He told me to either give him the keys to his outfit or he’ll kill me. I was so afraid that I gave him the keys. When he was leaving, he stopped in the middle of the hallway. His neck kept cracking and twisting, it was a demonic sight. He turned around and it was James, he told me to tell you that he’s sorry. Then Pennywise took over.” 

“Did he say anything else?! Where he was going? Anything!!” 

“No.” John felt disappointed. 

Elizabeth grabbed her hair, “Fucking shit. What do we do?” 

“I have no idea.” John shrugged. 

“I’m going home and I’m going to figure out where he went.” Elizabeth was heading towards the door. 

John stopped her, “Elizabeth be careful. If you know anything let me know. We are both involved in this mess.” 

Elizabeth nodded and left. She sat in her car. She kept smacking her head against the wheel. The images of James eating Thomas were replaying in her head. It was like watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, only worse. She headed home, driving over the speed limit. Thankfully, no cops were present to observe her reckless driving. She parked in any spot she could find and ran upstairs to her apartment. Elizabeth entered her condo and saw Bailey snoozing in her chair. She lightly scratched his head and went to her bedroom. She kept pacing back and forth. “Come on think. Where would James be? Where would Pennywise be? Think like them. Where the fuck would they be?” She kept thinking and thinking but nothing came to mind. “He could be in any sewer, house, or underground tunnels in this city.” She became annoyed and fell on her bed, face first. Then a light bulb went off in her head, she pushed herself up, “Sewers, big creepy houses, underground mazes…oh shit he’s in Derry.” She went to her computer and googled how far Derry was from New Hampshire. “Holy fuck, it’s four hours and 15 minutes from here. I can drive there. Derry is the first town I hit while entering Maine.” She looked around her condo. Elizabeth took a deep breath and began completing the main tasks she needed to do before making the biggest decision of her life. 

*************** 

Driving on an unpaved road is so irritating, the car kept shaking and bumping onto rocks. She always hated driving here, but at this moment it was for a good reason. 

“Come on, where are you?” 

She finally spotted the house she was hunting for. She pressed on the breaks and parked the car. She stepped outside with Bailey. The outskirts of New Hampshire were indeed exquisite, but so boring compared to where she lived in the city. The gray ranch style home was not the best house ever, at least in her opinion. She headed towards the enormous house, she took a second to gather her strength and rang the doorbell. She could hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opened. 

A sassy voice greeted her, “Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.” 

“Hello Ava, nice seeing you too.” 

“The fuck does my sister want. Are you here to drag my name even further in the mud?” She was going to close the door on Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth pushed the door open, “Look I don’t like being here but I need a favor. Please.” 

Ava rolled her eyes, “Two minutes, what do you want?” 

“Can you take in Bailey for me? And don’t you fucking say no because I know you love this dog as much as I do.” 

“Why are you giving him to me?” Ava asked. 

“I can’t explain the whole story right now. All I could say is that I need to go and save someone from their demons. And I have a feeling that I won’t come back…physically. I don’t know what will happen but if anything occurs, I need to make sure that Bailey is with someone who loves him and will take care of him. Can you please do this for me?” Elizabeth asked desperately. 

“Elizabeth, you are scaring me. What is this?” 

“Please do this for me? I need to know, if you can take care of him.” Tears coming out of her eyes. 

“Alright fine I promise.” Ava looked concerned. 

Elizabeth smiled. “Can you give me a moment to say good bye to him?” 

Ava nodded her head and went to sit on the stairs, leaving the door open and seeing her sister bending down to say goodbye to her dog. 

“Well my little alpha, I need to go. I need to save James, you know that I love him and I’m not risking to let Pennywise consume his heart.” She placed her forehead on Bailey’s head. “You know, I’ve seen you grow up ever since you were a puppy. It was love at first sight. I’ve taken care you my whole life. I know that it’s not fair to leave you like this. But I must, and besides my sister is exactly like me only I like cuddling more. I love you so much. If I don’t live through this, know that I’ll look over you from heaven. You’ll feel my presence, you won’t ever be alone.” She hugged Bailey and let out a sorrowful sob. Bailey began whining softly. She let him go and he licked her face. Bailey went inside sadly and looked at her one last time before disappearing upstairs. 

Ava made her way towards Elizabeth and shut the door behind her. “What is going on? You are scaring the fuck out of me. Who are you saving?” 

“It’s someone I hold dear to my heart.” Elizabeth departed, heading towards her car. “Thank you.” She shouted. 

Before entering the car, she stopped. She quickly ran back to her sister, “I forgive you.” 

These words shocked Ava, “What?” 

Feeling the tears returning, “I said I forgive you for sleeping with my husband. I know the reasons why, we were always competitive sisters. It’s not a good thing. We always became jealous when one became successful than the other. It’s my fault too for rubbing in the fact of me being married to the perfect guy. I shoved that in your face, and to get back at me, you slept with him. Sisters aren’t supposed to hurt each other, their supposed to support each other. I’m sorry for being a shitty sister.” 

Ava couldn’t resist and hugged her sister. Both started crying, Ava’s husband stepped outside to greet his sister in law but saw the sentimental scene. “Oops, never mind I’ll go back inside.” He rushed inside and played with Bailey. 

Ava grabbed Elizabeth’s hands and placed them on her chest. “I’m sorry too. I never meant to hurt you like this. I should’ve told you that your husband was shit. But I was just so mad that you kept winning me. I’m sorry.” Ava managed to choke out. 

“It’s okay we both fucked up. I mean in the end you’re my flesh and blood, you’re my only sister, the only family I have left. And I love you so much, you know that right.” She kissed her sister’s cheek. Wiping away her tears. “I have to go, if I make it out alive I want us to bond again. I want us to hang out and get back all those years we lost.” 

“Of course. You will come back. Promise me you’ll come back safe and sound.” 

Elizabeth looked down, “I can’t make promises that I can’t keep.” 

Elizabeth was about to let her sister go, “Wait Elizabeth, you don’t want me to do anything? Give someone a message?” 

“Oh shit, I forgot. Yes, I need you to do something for me.” She handed Ava a piece of paper. “Call this man for me, his name is John and tell him everything that I wrote down on this paper. And tell him that I’ll save James. Oh, and if you can send this letter to him. The directions are inside, he’ll know what to do. Just do this for me.” 

Ava hugged her sister tightly, “I promise.” 

Elizabeth broke away from the hug and entered her car. She stuck her hand out and waved goodbye to her sister. Her journey to Maine was about to begin. Ava looked at the paper and ran inside to call this so-called John. 

The drive took a million years, thank god, she left early as hell. Her mind started panicking, how is she going to find him? It must not be a big town, she’ll just ask around and see if anyone has seen James. She turned on her radio, turning the volume up to keep her from being weary. Lady Antebellum was playing. They were playing “Big Love in A Small Town”, she started to sing her favorite song loudly. An hour down, three more to go. She kept replaying the conversations she had with James in the beginning. Trying to remember any clues that can help minimize her search. All she could remember was the house with a well inside. That didn’t help at all, two more hours left. She was so close to being in Maine. She immediately saw the difference, Maine was more like the outskirts of New Hampshire, only lonelier and duller. All the houses looked the same, a lot of cattle, mills, and zero people. The air became less polluted, although the view was fascinating. One more hour, yes, she can make it. She became more alert at the signs on the road. The gps on her phone kept making her go mad, Siri constantly kept saying ‘you will arrive at your destination soon’, but fear was creeping up behind her. God, she was close to entering the world that hurt James. She was going to see the vile town that corrupted everything inside James. 

“You are here,” Siri unexpectedly announced. She looked down at her phone, and then noticed the white sign ahead saying Derry welcomes you. Goosebumps began forming on her skin. She was here, she entered a road leading directly to the little town of Derry. The road was solitary, trees surrounding her, it felt cold and horrifying. Forests everywhere, she understood how James can murder those kids and not be caught. The trees were so dense, and suddenly the road started to look wet and shiny. Did it rain? She stuck her hand out and felt nothing. How strange she thought. Then houses were revealing themselves, people were on the streets. This town was creepy as fuck. Everyone looked like zombies, the energy here was dark. She saw a couple ahead and drove next to them. 

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you but do you know a man named James or he’s best known as Pennywise the Clown?” 

When the young couple heard that name they began walking faster, leaving Elizabeth behind. 

“Shit.” She stopped the car and got out. 

She ran towards more people, “Please someone help me I’m looking for Pennywise. Does anyone know where he lives? Please help a lost city girl!” 

No one helped her. People gave her nasty glares. She must have looked like an insane person. She tried to ask children but their parents quickly stole them away from her. She kept screaming and begging people to help her, but everyone turned their backs on her. Elizabeth got pissed and kicked someone’s car. She grumpily made her way back to her Jaguar. She sat inside and honked the horn as many times as she could. Like an eerie performance, everyone disappeared in their homes. Leaving Elizabeth being the only human body in the streets. She was spooked at the sudden change in the atmosphere. She still wasn’t giving up, she turned on the vehicle and started to reverse back. When without a warning, a red balloon appeared on the side of her car. It hovered by her side, then made its way to the front of her windshield. She took a closer look, and saw her name written on the balloon. It was written with blood, drops of blood dripped on the hood of her car. As she moved her hand forward to touch the balloon, it burst, spilling blood all over her teal Jaguar. Elizabeth squealed and looked at the mess before her. She looked up and saw a little boy standing in the middle of the road. He had a bright yellow raincoat and green rain boots. All of a sudden, the sky became gray and gloomy. Elizabeth was afraid, she knows this boy. She remembered James talking about a boy with a boat and him running down the sidewalk. The name was at the tip of her tongue. The boy didn’t move at all. Elizabeth couldn’t remem…Georgie. That’s his name, she stuck her head out and called his name. Georgie smiled and signaled her to follow him. She began her car and slowly followed the boy. She noticed that the road was becoming muddy, and the town was far out of sight. Her car got stuck in the mud, she pressed the gas but that only made things worse. 

“Fuck.” She climbed out of her car, and realized that Georgie kept walking. “Well I’m sorry baby but I must leave you behind.” She tried to catch up to Georgie but her shoes weren’t helping. She was wearing her wood colored booties. Apparently, the sales lady mentioned these boots can withstand harsh mud roads. Elizabeth shook her head and cursed that lady for being a liar. She was fighting herself until she saw a house, burnt and abandoned. It was frightening to see, but she noted the swamp ahead. She lost track of Georgie, she called out his name. She looked everywhere and saw him standing in front of the house waiting for her. 

“How am I supposed to cross?” she whispered to herself. “There’s no path that leads to this house. Fuck I’m going to have to walk in the middle of the swamp.” 

She looked down at her muddy booties and then at her black jeans. She huffed and slowly made her way in the swamp. The water was so cold and murky. She lifted her hands above her head and let the water rise up to her chest. She tried to quickly make her way through but all these shrubs kept delaying her pace. Half way through, she saw another red balloon coming from the house. This freaked the fuck out of her. She pushed through and made it out of the swamp. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, she was soaked in water. She looked up and Georgie was heading inside the house. She closed her eyes and grew some balls to go inside. She opened the creaky door. She stepped inside, everything was dirty and filled with dust. Spider webs were dangling from the ceiling and the door frames. The furniture was thrown everywhere, pillows were ripped open, and chairs were broken into pieces. The house was dark, there was hardly light anywhere. The staircase was falling apart, it looked like someone set this on fire. Her curiosity sparked and she was about to go up the stairs, when she felt Georgie run past her while giggling. She ran after him, but then the dead boy vanished. She was in a small room, it was almost the size of a kitchen pantry. Her eyes glanced at the wood beneath her feet, she could hear James saying how the patterns of the floor were odd. She went down to her knees and started feeling everywhere, there must be a hole somewhere that lifted this wood up. Elizabeth kept searching until she felt an opening, she lifted the wood up with her fingers. She found the well, she was panting in fear. She stepped away for a moment. Elizabeth looked at the dark hole, she then crawled to the opening and dared to look inside. She saw a ladder leading down to nowhere. She could hear the water running down there. 

“Come on down Elizabeth, when you’re down here with us…you’ll float too.” Georgie’s squeaky voice echoed through the well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending killed me. I kept wondering if I should continue a bit more, but I think I left off at a good place. Okay so officially right now I won't be able to update as quickly. But don't worry I shall continue this story because this is my life. I can't leave behind my life lol.


	7. Playing Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back :D. So this semester is pretty slow which means I had enough time to write the next chapter. I'm happy that I get to write again and leave another chapter for all you lovely people. Things get pretty intense but there is more to come. Enjoy!!!

Hearing Georgie’s chilling voice gave Elizabeth goosebumps all over her body. She looked down into the well, “It’s pretty dark down there.” 

She picked herself up and went looking around the room for a flashlight. She threw rags everywhere, moved tables, and opened cabinets. As she ruffled through the discarded items, a flashlight fell by her booties. She picked up the red flashlight and started making her way down the well. She placed the red object between her teeth and quickly felt the temperature difference as she went down. She quickly made her down, one more step left, and she jumped into a muddy puddle. She looked at her booties once more and felt so disappointed. 

“Darn you Saint Laurent for selling me cute booties that are only meant for looking pretty.” 

It was so dark, the faint light shining through the tunnel barely illuminated anything for her to see. She fidgeted with the flashlight till she found the black button that brings this item to life. A white light lit the tunnel ahead of her. She looked back and saw nothing. Looking concerned, she directed the light ahead of her again and was terrified to death. Two eyes were staring at her from the corner of the tunnel. Pennywise was looking at her, not revealing his whole face. The light radiated against his two gigantic eyes, his iris’ were a clear hazel color, almost on the verge of a green. Those eyes were filled with violence. 

“Pennywise,” she whispered underneath her breath. 

Then it was dark again, “Fuck.” 

The battery for the flashlight was dying. She kept smacking the object against her hand, trying to bring it back to life. Till finally, the light came back. She looked up again and Pennywise was gone. Her hands were trembling, she inhaled the frigid air and started walking. She came to the corner and was faced with a problem. She was confronted with three different tunnels, all going different ways. She was stuck, which tunnel should she choose? Having to make a decision was making her even more nervous. 

“James!” She called out. 

Her voice echoed through all the tunnels, with no response in return. “Okay, when in doubt always go right. Going right is always the best choice.” 

Before she stepped into the tunnel heading right, a hiss halted her. “Go left.”

It was Georgie, she turned around and saw no one. She looked at the obscure tunnel and proceeded to go left. The stupid light kept going on and off. Elizabeth was becoming annoyed with this. This tunnel was a never-ending road. She kept walking and walking, but nothing came to view. 

“You’ll float too.”

Elizabeth quickly turned around. No one was behind her. She was beginning to lose her courage. She became desperate and began calling out James’ name, “James! Pennywise! Where are you?!” 

Georgie’s voice kept getting louder and louder. 

“You’ll float too.”

Elizabeth was afraid and began running with all the speed she had in her legs. Georgie’s voice was scaring her. It kept repeating the same words. 

“You’ll float too.”

“You’ll float too.”

“You’ll float too.”

His voice was constantly becoming louder. 

“YOU’LL FLOAT TOO.”

“YOU’LL FLOAT TOO.”

“YOU’LL FLOAT TOO.”

His voice was vibrating against the walls. It was hurting Elizabeth’s ears. “JAMES!!” She shouted as she ran. 

Georgie was basically screaming so sharply that it caused Elizabeth to stop running. She fell on her knees, covering her ears. She couldn’t withstand the high-pitched voice that Georgie possessed. She began screaming her lungs out, trying not to lose her mind. 

“YOU’LL FLOAT TOO.”

“YOU’LL FLOAT TOO.”

“STOP IT!!” Elizabeth shouted. 

Then suddenly Georgie’s voice died down. She shakily uncovered her ears. She was so freaked out that she ran like a cheetah out of that tunnel. Elizabeth kept running until she hit the center of the sewers, she looked around and saw nothing but water and pipes. 

“James, I’m here my love. I’m here. I can save you.” She kept shouting. 

Every single tunnel she saw, was connected to the center she was currently standing in. She was looking in every direction for a body to appear. Then a balloon presented itself from one of the tunnels. It rapidly made its way to Elizabeth, she stood perfectly still. It seemed like the balloon was imperceptibly getting larger. It kept expanding until it was the size of her whole body. She was going to touch the red balloon when it suddenly popped in her face, she screamed and jumped back, dropping the flashlight. Like a creepy nightmare, Pennywise was standing in front of her. 

“Hello little girl.” He said in a profoundly deep voice. 

Elizabeth was disturbed to her core. James looked so different as Pennywise. His clown attire was a dirty bone color, with three red buttons running down his stomach. The long-sleeved smock was perfectly hugging him, tightly showing his slim body. Once the fabric hits his waist, the smock becomes loose and spreads outwards. His neck was covered in a huge collar with ruffles, his shoulders were covered with puffy sleeves. Then the fabric becomes tight on his arms and releases as it reaches his hands. There are hints of red strings along his outfit. His pants were also tight on his legs, but fans out as it reaches his lower legs. His boots were white with red designs spreading out, while his toe caps were adorned with circular fluffy balls. Pennywise’s face was so oppressive to confront. His whole face was covered in white makeup, his lips were wine red. Lines were coming out of his lips, producing a curve along his cheeks and stopping at the beginning of his forehead. His nose was the same color as on his lips. The lower part of his eyes was black, making his eyes pop out more. Elizabeth’s heart was breaking into a million pieces, seeing her man as this creature was revolting. 

“James,” she quietly whispered. 

“Who’s James my little breathing corpse?” He smiled viciously. 

“Alright my bad, I mean Pennywise.” 

Pennywise took a bow. “Why thank you for getting your titles correct.” He stood up. “Why is a young lady all alone in the sewers? Is she looking for trouble?” He began circling her, his eyes fixed on his prey. 

“I’m not here to cause trouble.” Elizabeth managed to mumble out. 

“Too late for that.” He whispered behind her. 

“I can save you Pennywise. Give me a chance, I can release you from your burden.” 

Pennywise stood in front of her, inches away from her face. “Who’s says I want to be released.” He leaned in smelling her. “Your flesh smells so warm.” He began laughing deeply. 

“James do you not recognize me?” 

“Why do you keep repeating that name!” He shouted. “James does not exist.” He started skipping around her. “It’s just you and me buttercup.” 

Elizabeth tried to shield her fear from the demented clown. “You need help. Can’t you see that I’m here for you Pennywise.” Her anger was beginning to take over her. “I’m here to destroy you.” She remained mute as she regretted the words, she just said. 

Pennywise stopped skipping, his macabre smile faded and a dangerous look arose in his face. “You are starting to be not fun anymore. I don’t think I like you that much.” 

He walked towards her, with the purpose of hurting her. She was backing away from him. 

“I think I prefer you dead.” He howled as he charged towards her. 

Elizabeth turned around and ran for her life. She went to the closest tunnel and disappeared from Pennywise. Her heart was beating briskly, breathing was beginning to be difficult. 

“Come on my little piggy don’t run from me. I just want to taste your sweet young flesh!” He kept shouting after her. 

Immediately she regretted choosing this tunnel because there were large holes in the walls that spilled barrels of water down on her path. She tried to ignore the water hitting her face but it only diminished her speed. His voice kept throwing her off, she kept changing directions but every time he spoke she had the feeling that Pennywise was right behind her. As she kept running she noticed that the water was slowly increasing. It was beginning to make its way up to her ankles. Sluggishly, the water crawled up to her thighs then waist then her neck. Soon she was swimming in icy water until she hit a dead end. The path continued but the water was trapped, there was no flow at all, there was nothing. She was thinking of heading back but she heard his voice getting closer. Elizabeth looked a bit closer and saw a door all the way down the tunnel. If she could swim there quickly and open the door, she could escape. The tunnel was lengthy but she had no other choice. 

“Come on buttercup, you can float too. You can float with all of us!!” His laugh was filling the walls. 

Elizabeth was freaking out, she looked behind her again and saw Pennywise’s shadow appear on the wall. 

“Fuck it.” Elizabeth dove down into the water. 

She was swimming as fast as she could. His voice kept getting louder and louder, until she heard nothing. She stopped half way and came back up to the surface, she looked back but there was no shadow, no sinister voice bouncing off the walls, no clown. Did she lose him that easily? Well she resumed to swimming and heard a splashing noise behind her. She stood still and slowly turned around. She saw nothing, it was starting to become a bit more spine chilling since nothing was happening. Elizabeth turned around once again and began swimming forward. 

Hastily, Pennywise emerged from the water behind her, his eyes were shining green. He submerged himself in the water and disappeared. Elizabeth was feeling confident that she’ll make it out, when she felt a hand dragging her down in the water. She kept fighting Pennywise, but his grip on her was strong. She was being tousled left and right, bubbles were forming as she kept screaming underwater. Suddenly she felt her body turning upright, Pennywise’s repugnant hands were wrapped around Elizabeth’s throat. He lifted her from the water, she felt the air hitting her face. Water drops from Pennywise’s face were falling on Elizabeth. He was suffocating her, she could barely breathe. 

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” He opened his mouth widely as he was going to sink his teeth on her saturated skin. 

Before he could do so, Elizabeth kicked him in the groin. His grip on her neck loosened, as he released her, she brought her fist up to his face, punching him as hard as she could. He screamed in pain and with all her strength she pushed him off her. She began pushing herself away from him. The door was so close to her. With a few more strokes she finally reached the door. She tried to pull the handle down but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Oh no please no!” She was panicking. 

She looked behind her and saw Pennywise still fussing about the pain in his face. She was banging the door, water was splashing everywhere. Elizabeth tried to kick the door open but the water kept delaying her speed. Pennywise regained his strength and noticed Elizabeth struggling. He smiled fiendishly, he was laughing out loud. 

“What’s the matter piggy? The door won’t open, I guess we’ll both be stuck here together.” He was screaming horrendously as he made his way towards her. 

Elizabeth saw Pennywise getting closer to her. “I can’t die this way.” 

With one last kick, she pressed the handle down and the door busted opened. With the great force of the water moving, it engulfed Elizabeth completely. The water dragged her through the door, but she lifted her hand and held on to a pipe close by. Since the water was dying down, Pennywise managed to stand up and ran towards her. She held on to the pipe and lifted herself up. She noticed Pennywise was only inches away from her, so she promptly pushed the door closed. She locked the door and heard Pennywise banging on the metal doorway. Elizabeth ran down the tunnel, Pennywise’s shrieks were abating. The only noise she could hear, was her breathing and the clattering of her shoes. A light was shining in her eyes, she made it out. 

“Fuck, I’m back in the center.” She was hunched over to catch her breath. 

She was panting intensely. She straightened herself up and heard a noise behind her. As quick as snake she turned around to find no one there. An obstreperous sigh escaped her lips as a huge relief journeyed through her body. Happily, she rotated her body around, only to be face to face with Pennywise. Elizabeth jerked back, Pennywise was soaked in water. His face emanated vehemence, he slightly cocked his head to the right. 

“Do you honestly think you’ll escape from me that easily?” His voice was even deeper. 

He hid his right hand behind his back and took out needle point knife. “Look little piggy, you’re going to die by a sharp blade. I’m going to enjoy slicing you up into thin pieces.” 

 

******************

The phone kept ringing but no one was answering. Ava dialed the number again only to be greeted by an answering machine. 

A thick country accent was lingering by her ear, “Baby doll why do you keep dialing that number when no one answers you.” 

Ava looked at her husband, “Because I promised Elizabeth that I would deliver this message for her.” 

Her husband became bored, “Alright, fine you don’t want to hang out with me. Bailey!! Come on down pooch, let’s go take a walk since the lady of the house is ignoring my good looks.” 

Ava didn’t even here the door closing. She was determined to call this man. Finally, after what seemed like centuries someone answered. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi there. Is this John?” 

“Yes, may I ask who’s calling?” 

“Oh right of course, my name is Ava. I am Elizabeth’s sister. The one who slept with her husband.” 

John coughed at the last remark. “Oh, nice to know. How can I help you?” 

“Well it’s not much of helping me but my sister.” 

“What happened to her? Is she okay? Where is she?” John asked apprehensively. 

“Well wait one question at a time. Look sir she left me a letter for you. I’ll read it to you out loud. ‘John, I know I should have told you the minute I figured out where James is, but I couldn’t. I knew that you would’ve wanted to go with me and save James. But I went alone, by the time my sister is reading this to you, I would already be in Derry facing Pennywise. I can save him by myself. I know I can do this. My love for James is so great, however this turns out I’ll be fine. Don’t you dare call Chief Moore and send a squad of men down to the house. I’m pretty sure you know where the house is located. I’m not sure if I’ll live through this challenge, but if I die, then I can die knowing that I tried to save the love of life. I left a letter for you with my sister, please go to her house and pick it up. It contains information that you should keep in case things go wrong. There’s also a request I need you to fulfill for me. Don’t worry each letter is marked for a specific person. Wish me luck.’ That’s all it says sir.” 

John was silent. 

“Sir?” Ava said. 

“Yes, I’m here. I’m just processing the what you told me. Thank you for this. In a while I will head over to your house to pick up the letter she mentioned.” 

“Of course. Do you need my address?” 

“No, it’s fine, I have it already.” 

“Great well I expect to see you soon. And John…please help my sister.” 

John swallowed his saliva, “I’ll try miss.” 

John ended the call and stared at the wall. He couldn’t leave Elizabeth to die alone. He ran out of the room he was in, to find Chief Moore. He ran into Daniel’s office without knocking. 

“Well that entrance certainly wakes me up.” 

“She’s in danger.” John managed to spit out. 

“What? Who? Elizabeth?” Daniel rose up from his chair. 

“Elizabeth’s sister called me telling me that Elizabeth figured out where James is. He went back to Derry, so she went after him alone. Probably right now she’s facing Pennywise. We need to go to Derry, find her and rescue her. The chances of him hurting her are high.” 

Daniel grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room, with John following behind. “Do you know where the house is located?” He asked sternly. 

“Yes, I know where it is.” 

Daniel grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to John. “Write down the address and we’ll go save her. Why the hell did she go alone?” 

“Because she thinks she can cure him from his fiends. She believes he can one day be normal. Also, the fact that she’s in love with him might play a big role.” John handed him the address. 

Daniel folded the paper in his hands. “I don’t understand, she’s a good kid. How can she love a man like that?” 

“Chief Moore do you like Elizabeth?” 

Daniel began to blush, “Of course I do. She’s pretty, smart, funny, delicate, and the kind of girl we all want. She’s like those rare moonstones, not everyone has that jewel. In order to own that extraordinary gem, you have to look closely in order to find it. Once you obtain it, you treasure that stone till the end of your days. If I only knew she was interested in me or at least intrigued, but I guess James beat me to it. I’m not greedy but I respect her choice. For now, I see her as a really close friend.” 

John shook his head as he chuckled, “You are very romantic, you know that right. You remind me of the few handsome young men who are sweet to women and see them as divine creations.” 

“I guess, but I’ve had women tell me that I’m too sweet to them.” 

John made a confused face, “Well those women are stupid as fuck.” He patted the chief’s shoulder. 

“Well come on let’s go save Elizabeth.” 

“Actually, I’ll meet you guys there later. Her sister has something for me, so I must go to her house and pick that up.” 

“Alright.” Daniel waved John goodbye and headed out. 

 

**************

John was making his way towards Ava’s house. Ava was beginning to be more nervous. She worried for her sister. John parked his car and make his way to the door. He knocked on the wooden door and waited. Ava opened the door. 

“You must be John.” 

“Yup that’s me.” “Thank you. I told the police department about Elizabeth’s whereabouts and the position she is in. In no time, we’ll find her and bring her back safely.” 

“Is that the truth sir?” 

John looked deep into her eyes, for some reason he couldn’t lie to this woman, “I’m not sure.” 

John opened the envelope and found two letters. One addressed to James and one for him. He was about to the open one of the letters when his cellphone went off. He saw it was Daniel calling. 

“Hello.” 

“John, me and my men are heading to Derry, I’ll let you know when we get there. I pray that she’s okay.” 

“Me too chief. Me too.” 

The call ended and John turned towards Ava. 

“I must go and find your sister. Thank you for the letters.” 

Ava caught his arm, pulling him back. “Bring her back safely and alive. Please.” She whispered hopelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen?! Things are starting to get savage. I know I left off at a really good moment, but trust me the next chapter will blow everyone's minds. Again it might take a while to update, but I'm pretty sure I'll have the following chapter by the end of this week or the beginning of next week. Thank you so much to those who recently left kudos and new comments. You guys are all awesome.


	8. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ladies and gentlemen I present to you, chapter 8. Forgive me, but this is a short chapter.

Cop cars and sirens were filling the roads. Panic was running through Daniel’s veins as he drove past the nonexistent traffic ahead. 

Daniel lifted his walkie talkie and began speaking, “Alright ladies listen up, we will arrive in Derry in about an hour and half. Remember we are going to rescue Ms. Elizabeth Walker and her patient James Scott/Pennywise. We shall not harm James, I repeat we shall not harm him. He has two personalities and the chance of catching him as Pennywise is high. We must bring him back alive, so he can face the charges of escaping the psychiatric ward and murdering a man in the institution. Does everyone understand?” 

“Copy that,” all the men responded. 

  
  
************* 

  
  
John was driving recklessly. He tried his best to catch up with Chief Moore. He was worried about Elizabeth, he prayed that she could hold off Pennywise until everyone arrives. He was anxious to open up the letter Elizabeth left him, but he had to wait. If she was alive and breathing, then there is no need to read the letter. Somewhere inside him, he had this feeling that something bad will happen. 

  
  
************* 

  
  
Elizabeth was terrified, Pennywise began making his way towards her with the blade. 

“Please wait, you don’t want to do this,” she said as she lifted her hand. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.” Pennywise stopped in his tracks. 

“Because… you love me. You know who I am James, I’m Elizabeth. We met the first day in my office. I took your case, and slowly we began liking each other. You escaped and made your way into my condo and we made love. James do you not remember anything at all,” she began crying, frantically begging Pennywise to react and change back into James. 

Pennywise lowered his head and smiled, “Nope.” 

Hearing those words made Elizabeth weak. She kept walking back, keeping a good distance between her and Pennywise. 

“I’m here to take back the man I love. Collaborating with me would be much easier than you trying to murder me. James is buried inside your black heart, let me help you, so we can release him.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn’t exist. I’m starting to believe that you’re more insane than me.” 

“I’m not crazy,” she hissed. 

“Come on Elizabeth, why don’t you join us? Don’t you want to be with us?”

Elizabeth turned around and saw Georgie standing in front of a tunnel. He looked sad, almost as if he wanted Elizabeth to die so she can join their little dead group. 

“Georgie, wait this isn’t real.” She faced Pennywise again. “Your little game won’t work.” 

“We all float, it’s fun, we promise. Just let Pennywise kill you. Join us Elizabeth, don’t be afraid to embrace death.”

She looked to her left and saw a little girl covered in blood. Then she saw children covering the entrance of every tunnel. They were all drenched in blood, missing body parts, had disfigured faces, and gouges in their tiny bodies. Elizabeth couldn’t believe her eyes, this couldn’t be real. 

“We all float down here. Come float with us. Let go Elizabeth.” They all chanted. 

Elizabeth was starting to lose it, “Shut up!!” 

She kept screaming at all the kids, she couldn’t bear the noise of their voices. She faced Pennywise to beg him to stop all this lunacy, when she realized that Pennywise was charging towards her with the knife. She moved just in time to dodge the blade. 

“You just don’t give up do you?” Pennywise lunged forward. 

Elizabeth kept evading his sharp attacks. “Please James it’s me. It’s Elizabeth, your Elizabeth. Killing me won’t get you anywhere.” 

She wanted to run into another tunnel but was faced with dead children everywhere. She was trapped, she had no way out. Pennywise kept trying to at least cut her or harm her, but she was so fast. Pennywise gave up on chasing after her, so he jumped on her. The weight of Pennywise tumbled Elizabeth down to the ground. She everted herself to face Pennywise, he was on top of her. With the immediate speed, Pennywise adjusted the blade in his hand and drove it down to cut Elizabeth’s throat. She prevented the motion, she kept struggling against his great strength. He kept pressing down as she pushed his hand away from her neck. Her fear kept escalating, her stamina was beginning to fail her. Her arms couldn’t handle the force being laid upon her. Her hands and arms were trembling frenziedly, a trickle of sweat rolled down her temple. She let out a scream as the blade was slightly grazing her neck. Pennywise began laughing wildly. 

“James! Stop it.” She managed to squeal out. 

“I can almost smell your blood my little piggy.” He licked his lips as he bared his teeth. 

Elizabeth kept screaming, until she realized that in a few seconds he’ll drive the incisive knife through her throat. She needed a quick distraction, something to throw him off. 

“Why is your d-dad behind you?” She shouted. 

Immediately she felt Pennywise loosen his grip on the knife and looked behind him. 

“My father?” He asked confusingly. 

Elizabeth took the chance and knocked the blade out of Pennywise’s hand. The knife landed across the huge room. 

“You fucking sly bitch,” he slapped Elizabeth roughly, leaving her with a scratch on her cheek. 

Pennywise lifted himself off Elizabeth and made his way for the blade. Elizabeth wasn’t going to let this happen. He was on his feet when Elizabeth snatched his legs. Pennywise lost his balance and stumbled down on the floor, hitting his face against the wet cement. He looked down to see Elizabeth preventing him from walking. 

“Let me go you annoying little girl.” He growled bitterly. 

He began kicking her off, but that didn’t work at all. She managed to crawl her way on top of Pennywise. Her lower body was settled on his hips, she placed her chest against his back, and grabbed his arms, pinning him down to the floor. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, restraining him from moving. 

“James stop fighting me!!” She struggled to screech out. 

Pennywise ferociously began shuddering under her on the floor. He was moving so much that Elizabeth couldn’t keep her balance on him but she wasn’t giving up. Her hands slowly went down to grab his fingers. 

“James feel my touch, you know my hands. Doesn’t this remind you of me. Please James I’m here for you. This isn’t you, Pennywise doesn’t control you. He is only a demon inside you. I can make him go away.” 

Pennywise lost his patience, “JAMES DOES NOT EXIST YOU DUMB WHORE!!” 

Like a wild animal, he broke free from her grasp and scratched her frail skin. Elizabeth screamed in pain, she pulled her hands back and tried to hold him down again, but failed. His right hand reached behind him and felt Elizabeth’s hair. He seized a good portion of her hair and rigidly yanked her locks. Elizabeth wailed loudly at the pain. She had no alternative but to bite him, so she used those pearly white teeth and bit his neck. 

“Oh fuck!” Pennywise released his grip on her hair and with all his power he threw Elizabeth off him. 

Elizabeth fell on her back. The pain was excruciatingly annoying, Elizabeth ignored the pain in her back and stood up to run after Pennywise. Pennywise bent down to pick up the blade and as he turned around to face Elizabeth, she halted abruptly. She stood in front of him, not moving muscle. She looked down and realized that the blade was penetrating her stomach. She looked into his eyes, her mouth was open in shock. He retrieved the knife from her body and lifted the blade to his lips. He ran his tongue along the blade, licking the blood off the steel weapon. Elizabeth used both her hands to cover her wound, she walked back as she felt the pain becoming apparent, her body started to ache. She was panting quickly, she fell to her knees, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Pennywise haughtily made his way towards her and pushed her to the ground. Elizabeth let out an agonizing scream as her head hit the crude cement, she tried to battle the pain in her stomach, but hopelessly failed. Pennywise gripped the blade firmly and repeatedly stabbed Elizabeth. He kept piercing her body with the blade, Elizabeth was crying and begging him to stop. She was soaked in her blood, with the bit of strength she had left, she pushed him off her. She started crawling on her belly, trying to get away from Pennywise. She dragged her body to wherever there was safety, she realized that all the dead children were gone, the open wounds on her abdomen were leaving a trail of blood behind her. Elizabeth kept shrieking as her injuries were making contact with the floor. She could feel pieces of rocks digging into her stab wounds. The sound of footsteps was becoming louder, she looked behind and saw Pennywise standing over her. 

“Where you going my soon to be dead corpse. The party is just starting.” He laughed luridly. 

He sat on his knees and slammed her head against the cement, as he resumed stabbing her on the back. Blood was spilling everywhere; the blade was severely damaging her upper and lower back. Elizabeth’s tears were hitting the cement, she could feel the pain every time he drove the knife in her. He must have stabbed her so many times because soon Elizabeth couldn’t feel the pain anymore. Her mind was beginning to shut down, her body was going through a shock phase and as a result her body was going numb. Pennywise grabbed her shoulder and flipped her on her back. The wounds on her back were burning, but thankfully the numbness calmed the pain a bit. She was surrounded by a pool of blood; her beautiful black hair was submerged in a never-ending flow of her blood. Her clothes were damp and ripped into pieces due to the many stabs she received. She saw Pennywise drenched in blood; his hands were completely covered by her red fluid. He continued stabbing her lungs, liver, kidney, diaphragm, rectus abdominis, and her external abdominal oblique. The blade was rupturing her essential organs, her body was desperately trying to heal her internal wounds. Her red cells were fighting against the pungent slashes that were brought upon her delicate organs. The white cells in her body wouldn’t be able to cure her fresh bleeding gouges. The constant speed of Pennywise hurting Elizabeth was beginning to take its told, her body couldn’t keep up with so many red flags going off. Her body was slowly giving up on her, there was no possible way that her body would heal rapidly. Elizabeth began coughing up blood, the red liquid was covering her throat. Her radiant face was being cloaked by streams of blood. For the final stab, he used both of his hands and gripped the knife tightly. He lifted his arms up and with the speed of lighting he jabbed the blade deep into her periumbilical region. Elizabeth let out a grievous whine as she arched her back. Pennywise slowly extracted the blade from her body and threw the knife on the floor. Elizabeth began coughing again, gushes of blood were escaping her lips. She felt so weak and helpless, she couldn’t believe that the man she loved, was killing her. 

“Look at my masterpiece, my bloody canvas on display.” He whispered as he was thinking of which part to eat first. 

He settled on consuming her abdomen muscles first, but before he can taste her bloody flesh, Elizabeth grabbed his wrist firmly. He was going to shake off her hand but then felt her grip soften. A spark emanated through his body. He recognized this touch for some reason. He was astonished and wouldn’t dare to move a muscle. He was madly twitching, he hid his face from her. He was grunting abysmally and when he faced her, his eyes were different. Elizabeth noticed the change, she was looking into James’ eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably, the pain in her heart was too great to handle. 

“J-James… I’m sorry I failed you,” she tearfully whispered. “I thought I could save you but I guess I was w-wrong. I never realized how complex you are, I thought Pennywise would recognize me but I was unfortunately mistaken. You are two different people, one who is sweet and perfect, and the other one is cruel and ghastly.” She couldn’t contain her cough inside, she roughly expectorated, letting the blood ooze of out her mouth. “I love you James, I wish I could’ve met you earlier in your life. I wish I could’ve protected you from the harm that damaged your innocent heart.” Her weeping began to increase. “My dear James, you really are a doomed soul and I can’t save you.” 

She was having difficulties breathing and talking, she tried to speak again but was interrupted by her blood. She was brutally drowning in her own blood, she squeezed his wrist, as the pain was deliberately killing her discordantly. Pennywise was just staring at her, his feelings were a mess. He didn’t know whether to end her misery by ripping her flesh into portions or find help. He was conflicted. 

With her last breath she said, “I love you more than anything in this world. I…” 

Her heart suddenly stopped, her hand released his wrist and lifelessly fell in the sea of blood. She closed her eyes and her head fell to the side. Elizabeth was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the outcome of the situation. I literally sat down and thought really hard if I should kill my poor child. In the end I decided that she needed to die in order for James to realize that even if things would've worked out, Pennywise would have emerged and taken control. Pennywise is a character that has no sympathy or understand love, and eventually he would have hurt the love of his life. It broke my heart when I wrote the death scene for Elizabeth. She didn't die nicely, she suffered slowly, she never gave up hope but her love for him was still so great even though he killed her. There is only more chapter for this story, we shall see Elizabeth one last time in the next chapter. I must warn everyone that the next chapter will be heartfelt and quite sad. Again I'm sorry I killed her off, she'll appear again, I promise.


	9. One Last Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so this is the last chapter for this story. I must warn everyone that the following will be sad. I poured my heart into this chapter and shed a few tears. This is the probably the most longest chapter throughout the story. So please enjoy.

Pennywise was beginning to have a fit. His head was hurting a lot, and his body began twitching uncontrollably. He left Elizabeth’s side and fell in a puddle, he was screaming in pain. His hands were cracking, his upper body was shivering hotly. Pennywise couldn’t take the torturous torment in his head, he felt like his skull was splitting in two. He started to tear off his clown attire, he threw everything that dealt with Pennywise. When he was finally left with nothing besides his boxers, he looked into the reflection of the water and saw his face covered with white and red paint. He dipped his hands in the cold water and rubbed off the makeup. The water immediately became red and white. Pennywise couldn’t see his reflection anymore, he got up and went to another cleaner puddle. He stared into the water and realized that he’s clean, he was James. The pain that ran through his brain and body disappeared. He sighed in relief, he immediately recognized his surroundings. 

“Why am I in the sewers? How odd?” 

He shifted his body towards the tunnel that leads up to the house, when he saw a dead body on the floor. He realized the huge sea of blood consuming the corpse. 

“Oh shit, Pennywise who did you kill this time?” He slowly started walking towards the dead body. 

Little by little, James was beginning to recognize the dead victim. 

“No. Oh my god no. Elizabeth?” He ran towards her. 

He fell on his knees, blood immediately covered his bare legs but he didn’t care. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He kept shaking his head, he couldn’t accept this reality. 

“Elizabeth, please tell me I didn’t hurt you. Tell me that this is a practical joke. Tell me that I’m dreaming. My love please respond. Please.” He whispered lowly, tears were already sliding down his cheek. 

He saw all the wounds her body had received, he looked to his right and saw the blade covered with blood. James couldn’t handle this scene, he immediately stood up and placed his hands on his head. He kept yelling and cursing at Pennywise. To think that he murdered the woman he loved, he couldn’t bare the horrific truth. He fell on the floor, he pounded his hands against the cement till he felt numb. His heart was hurting so much, the only thing he could do was cry. Then he realized the blood on his knees, he looked at Elizabeth and fell beside her again. He couldn’t touch her, every time he extended his hand to hold her, he began to tremble. He overtook his fear and grazed her cheek with his finger. Once he felt her, he broke down completely. He placed his hands under her back to pick her up, and he held her close to his chest, begging her come back. Blood was all over his hands, chest, and his whole body. 

“Elizabeth please wake up. I’m sorry that I hurt you so horribly. I love you, I can’t live without you. My heart is breaking, to think I won’t ever see you again. I won’t be able to hear your sweet voice. Your touch will never be the same, I won’t feel your soft hands anymore. Your scent of flowers is taken away from me. Your lips will never touch mines again, our kisses will cease to exist.” He held her tighter, pouring out his heart. “Please come back to me, don’t leave me alone in this cruel world.” He began rocking back and forth, when he realized that her heavenly face was deluged in blood. He didn’t dare to let her go, so he found a piece of cloth next to him and soaked it in water. Ever so softly, he cleaned her face. Her snowy skin was being uncovered, his tears were falling on her face. Till he finally purified her face, he just stared at her. Seeing her there in is arms, lifeless, was impacting. He adjusted himself on the floor, he sat on his bottom and spread his legs open, bringing her in between him. Sitting in the lagoon of blood, he placed a slow gentle kiss on her cold lips. He couldn’t hold his tears anymore, he buried his face in her neck and wept. 

He whispered, “I love you. I love you so much. Please come b-back. I need you in my life. You’re the only one who has the key to my heart. I’m not ready to let you go. I can’t let you go. My life is nothing without you. What about the life we could have created? Living together being happy and waking up to your lovely face each morning. Oh god, I’m so sorry.” 

Then he had a thought, she might be still alive. He tried to feel her heartbeat, but he couldn’t feel anything. He wasn’t going to give up, he will try to find help and bring her back to him. 

  
  
*************** 

  
  
The town of Derry was being swarmed by cop cars. Everyone stayed inside their homes and heard the sirens filling the empty air. They kept driving until they spotted the house. 

“Boys we are here. I want eight men going with me in front. I want men all over this house. Nobody goes in and nobody goes out. Copy that.” 

Everyone understood their roles and began exiting their cars. Chief Moore held his gun in his hand and he ran towards the house. He barely noticed the swamp, he took off his jacket and started going in the murky water along with eight officers behind him. Six men were checking behind the house while twelve more were on each side of the house. Daniel and his men made it through the swamp, they all took their positions and waited for orders. 

“This is Chief Moore speaking. Open the door or I’ll break it down.” He firmly commanded. 

Seeing there was no movement, Daniel backed up and kicked the door down. Each man was pointing their guns ahead, to make sure no one will attack them. Everyone spread out, some men went through the living room, some went upstairs, and some stayed with Chief Moore. Daniel kept shouting Elizabeth’s name, but no one responded. He went through every room and found nothing. He knocked down each door hoping to find a clue or something, until he noticed a door that was already open. He placed his finger on the trigger, prepared to shoot anybody. He waited by the door and dashed in, he found the well. He looked down and didn’t hesitate to climb down. Before he went in he lifted his walkie talkie and called his men. 

“Boys I found the well, it’s located deeper into the house, the door is already opened, just bust in and make your way down to the well.” 

The rumbling of footsteps was running through the house, all the men inside were making their way downstairs trying to find the room. Daniel made his way down the well, he turned on the flashlight on his gun and headed down the tunnel. Quickly he heard his men coming down the ladder of the well, he turned around to find more men by his side. They kept walking until they hit three different tunnels. Chief Moore ordered four men to go into each tunnel, him and three other men went into the tunnel heading left. Guns are aimed to the front, Daniel didn’t have a good feeling about this. They kept walking until a noise made them stop. It sounded like someone was crying. He told his men to be quiet and continue going forward. Those cries were beginning to be louder, and he heard a voice talking. They were walking faster and eventually began jogging. They saw a light at the end of the tunnel, Daniel ran at full speed and he ended up in the center of the sewers. His men were behind him, he kept walking until he saw a heartbreaking view. 

James was trying to stop the bleeding and cover her wounds. He was going to carry her, bridal style when he saw Chief Moore standing a few feet away from him. Daniel couldn’t believe what he was seeing, instantly he became angry. 

“James get the fuck away from her!!” He pointed his gun towards James. “I repeat get away from her, you fucking murderer.” 

“No please don’t take her away from me. Please Chief I can’t let her go. I need to save her.” He desperately whimpered. 

Then James heard more cops coming in, everyone was shouting at him to place his hands above his head and step away from the deceased woman. James refused to do anything. Chief Moore waited until the paramedics arrived. Just a few seconds more and two young paramedics made their way down the well and arrived at the gruesome scene. They tried to make their way towards James but he kept yelling to stay away from Elizabeth. Chief Moore signaled two men to separate James from Elizabeth. The two strong men ripped James away from his true love, they dragged James on the floor and pulled him up to his feet. 

“Get the fuck off me. Please don’t tear me away from her. She needs help. I need to be with her.” James kept shouting while crying intensely. 

One of the paramedics slowly placed two fingers on her throat, trying to feel a pulse. He couldn’t feel anything, so he held her wrist in his hand and tried to feel some sort of a beat. He didn’t feel anything, officially Elizabeth was dead. The young man faced Chief Moore and shook his head. Daniel felt his body crashing down, he felt this immense weight on his shoulders. He placed his hands on his thighs, breathing heavily. The two men proceeded to unfold a large black bag to place the dead body in. They grabbed her body gently and placed her inside the bag. James fought against the two cops restraining him. 

“You fuckers stay away from her! Don’t touch her. Please stop, don’t put her in that worthless bag. Don’t take her away from me. Have mercy please!” He kept shouting and sobbing. 

Hearing those shouts made Chief Moore even more furious. He saw Elizabeth’s body in the bag, passing by him. He straightened himself out and charged towards James. With his strength, he balled up his fist and punched James in the face. He ordered his men to drop James on the floor. James was on the floor trying to stop the bleeding from his nose when Daniel kicked him in the ribs. 

“She didn’t deserve to die! She never did anything to anyone, she was sweet and… just perfect. She deserved much better. She was a smart lady, the only stupid thing she did, was love you. Pick him up, we’re going back to New Hampshire and placing him in custody.” He walked away but needed to say one more thing. “You didn’t deserve her; her death is on you. Only you.” 

He asked everyone to clear up the scene and prepare to head back to New Hampshire. 

  
  
************** 

  
  
John was already in the town of Derry. He noticed the recent tracks of the cop cars that must’ve passed by a while ago. The house was coming to view, and the swarm of cops and ambulances were everywhere. He parked a few feet away from the house and ran towards the chaotic mess. He saw cops scrambling everywhere. He asked everyone what was going on but no one answered him. Then he noticed two men bringing out a body. 

“Gentlemen who is that?” He asked. 

“A young lady was killed. It’s not a pretty sight sir.” 

“Can I see her please?” 

The two young men looked at each other, “Sir unless you know her then we can show you but…” 

“I’m her friend, I demand to see her.” 

The paramedics gave in and opened the bag. John saw it was Elizabeth, he covered his mouth with his hand and felt the tears coming up. Immediately they sealed her up and heading towards their vehicle. John felt sick, he wanted to puke. Till he saw a familiar face. 

“Chief Moore she’s dead.” 

“I know, prepare to head back to New Hampshire.” 

Daniel lightly pushed John out of his way and went inside his car. Then John heard screams. He turned around and saw James, he was basically half naked and covered in blood. James saw his old friend and escaped the grips of the men holding him. He ran towards John crying. 

“John, I killed her. I killed Elizabeth. I killed her as Pennywise. I hate myself, I killed the one woman I loved. I don’t know what to do. Help me please.” James was hugging John tightly and weeping. 

The two cops tore them apart and placed handcuffs on James to prevent him from running and touching others. They shoved him in the backseat of the car, and started to drive back where they came from. James looked back at the house one last time, and crouched down to shed more tears. 

  
  
************** 

  
  
The drive back to New Hampshire was a long journey. Everyone was silent and sad. They went directly to a high security prison. James was dragged from the car and lead by Chief Moore. They walked in, leading him to his cell. For security purposes, they placed him in a bigger cell with cameras rolling 24/7. The cell looked more like a fancy apartment, with bulletproof glass doors. Daniel explained that only the most dangerous killers were placed here, in solitaire. They ordered James to shower and change into proper clothing. Daniel asked five guards to stand by his door and if James attempted to escape, they have all the right to kill him. 

Daniel went down to file all the charges against James and decided what his punishment would be. Hours passed and John asked Daniel to see James. Chief Moore was so consumed about James’ punishment that he didn’t care what John was asking for. John made his way up to James’ cell and told the guards that he has permission to see James. To confirm this request, they called Chief Moore to make sure this was true, Daniel told them to let the man in and to not bother him again. They opened the door for John and he stepped in. The room was freezing cold, how could James stand this? He saw James lying on the floor, curled up in a little ball. 

“James?” He asked quietly. 

James rolled on his back and saw it was John. He immediately jumped to his feet and hugged his friend. John embraced him and both men began to cry. 

“I miss her so much.” James said after a couple of minutes. 

“Me too.” John let him go. 

“What are you doing here?” James asked as he motioned John to sit down. 

“I have some news for you.” John cleared his throat, “Well judging by the way your case is going. I’m certain that you will receive the death penalty.” 

James lowered his head, “They told you already?” 

“No, but I have a feeling that you won’t live through this.” 

James bit his lip and nodded his head. “Well good. Seeing what I’ve done to her… I don’t deserve to live.” He wiped a tear from his cheek. 

“I’m sorry James, I wish I can change that but I can’t.” 

“It’s okay. I want to die anyways. What else do you have to tell me?” 

John placed his hand over his eyes. “I don’t know how you’ll take this.” 

“Why what happened?” 

“I went by to see the files for Elizabeth’s autopsy. Obviously, she died of stab wounds all over her body. But they found something else.” 

“What did they find?” 

John placed his hands on James’ shoulders. “They found another form of life inside her.” 

James flinched back, releasing himself from John’s grip. “What are you talking about?” 

“James, Elizabeth was pregnant.” 

James felt his world crashing down. His heart stopped. “What?” 

“She was pregnant. It was still too early for her know or experience the effects of being pregnant. If she lived… during those couple of weeks passing by, she would have figured out that a baby was on the way.” 

James rose up from his seat. He didn’t know what to do. He saw anything that he could grab and threw it across the room. He kept breaking objects that were close to his reach. He was filled with anger and started screaming. After his small tantrum, he fell on floor, his tears were pouring out of his eyes. John felt his soul hurting, he stood up and hugged James from behind. 

“James, I know that I can’t relate to your pain. You loved her so much. But she was my friend too, and it broke my heart to see her body in a black bag. Knowing that she was pregnant, it only crushes me more. It’s not your fault for owning two different people who control your actions. She’s gone, we can’t do anything but mourn for our loss. You need to strong James, be strong for her.” 

James kept sniffling. 

“There’s one more thing I need to give you.” 

John handed James a letter. James looked confused. 

“What is this?” 

“Before Elizabeth went to find you, she visited her sister. She left her two letters, one was for me and the other one is for you. I didn’t read it because it’s not my right to do so. It’s up to you whether you want to read it or not.” 

“What did she write in your letter?” He sadly asked. 

“She wrote about her love for you. Then she asked me to do a couple of favors that she owed her sister. I think she knew that they would give you the death penalty, so she asked to bury both of you together. So that when your soul leaves your body, you’ll be able to have her right next to you.” 

“Is that all she said?” 

“I’m afraid that’s it.” He rose up from the floor and started making his way out. “She really did love you James. She loved you with all her heart.” 

John left the room, leaving James with his thoughts and the letter. James stared at the letter for a long time. He was afraid of what the letter contained. Once he regained his strength, he opened the letter and began reading it. 

Dear James,

  
  
By the time you read this, I’ll probably be gone. But it’s alright, I knew what I was getting myself into. Somewhere in my heart I know that I can try and save you from your demons. James, you really are an interesting human being. When I first met you, I immediately thought you were hot, but there was something else that drew me closer to you. Then slowly as we continued our sessions I realized that I fell in love with your pure heart. I saw that you were brought up by evil, but you managed to create this other being that can be sweet and funny. A person who can feel love, someone who can be warm inside. That is the element that captured my attention. When we danced together the first time, when you held me close I pictured a beautiful life waiting for us. I imagined us living on the outskirts of Vienna in Austria, surrounded by green grass and gorgeous fields with blossoming flowers. We lived in a small cottage and we would be together all the time. I would be cleaning something and you’d pick me up from behind, and take me upstairs to make love. We would wake up every morning to the shiny lights of the sun, and I’ll kiss you good morning. You would hold me tight and cuddle with me. Then after a few years I would be pregnant with your baby. And I’d be getting fat by the second and for some reason you would get turned on when you saw my belly getting bigger. You would always kiss my belly and feel our baby kick. Then I’d give birth to a baby boy, who would look exactly like you. We’d stay home and raise our son together, you’d always protect us and never let us go. I guess after our son is big enough we’d have one more baby boy. We would be the perfect family and once our sons leave for college we’d just spend the rest of our lives together and loving each other more. I know my vision is very realistic but it’s a dream that I want with you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, and have you close to my heart. But I know that I won’t live through this, I know deep down that Pennywise won’t recognize me and he’ll hurt me. But I wanted to try and see if there was any hope in saving you. By now you know that I failed, and I’m sorry. I love you so much James, it breaks my heart to write this letter, knowing that I’ll never see you again. I’ll never feel you or touch you again, and that makes me sad. But whatever happens, know that I loved you for who you are and what you are. If I go to heaven then I’ll watch over you, but if they give you the death penalty then I guess we will be seeing each other soon.

  
  
Farewell my love.

  
  
James’ tears fell on the paper, reading this made him depressed. He lied down on the floor again and clutched the letter close to his heart. How he wished he can go back in time and change everything. 

  
  
************* 

  
  
The next day came, James fell asleep on the floor surrounded by cold air. The doors opened and Chief Moore entered. 

“James get up.” 

James didn’t move a muscle. He was in a deep sleep. 

Daniel made his way towards James and shook him lightly. James felt a hand moving him and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Chief Moore standing over him. James sat up and hid the letter in his pants. Daniel looked at him and told him to sit down. 

“James I’m sorry I hit you yesterday, I wasn’t myself.” 

“It’s okay, you had every right to hit me. So, what can I do for you?” 

“I talked with my bosses about your case and we went to a judge to provide the evidence and claims against you. The final decision the judge made was to give you the death penalty. You will be hanged. We will have to transport you to another jail, smaller than this one and execute you in front a crowd. I wanted to make this a bit more private but since the judge mentioned that here in New Hampshire, hanging is still allowed. He wanted a death that can make you suffer.” 

James stood breathless. “So, you are transferring me today?” 

“Yes, in about five minutes we’ll take you and begin the execution. I’m sorry James.” 

James shrugged, “It’s okay. I don’t want to live anymore. If Elizabeth is not here, then what is my purpose of living.” 

Daniel and James talked for a bit until three men came to take James away. They cuffed James and lead him downstairs. James went inside the prisoner transport vehicle and waited for his destination to arrive. The drive was not for long, they arrived to the smaller prison. As James walked out of the vehicle and he saw the wooden stage where he would be hanged. It was a huge platform, with crowds of people in front, waiting to see him die. They led him through a back door and he waited patiently behind the stage. He heard a man speaking about the event taking place today. He kept talking until he called out James’ name. James walked up the steps and faced the whole crowd who were here to see him. 

“This young man here is charged with murder and escaping an institution. He murdered young children, ripped their little bodies into pieces and consumed them. His recent murders were a young man by the name of Thomas Turner and a young lady named Elizabeth Walker. I say we get rid of this filth and provide safer protection to young children.” 

The crowd started booing James and throwing objects at him. All the way in the back Ava was watching this scene. She was mourning the death of her sister and now she was witnessing the trial of the man who killed Elizabeth. She felt sad for James because she knew that he didn’t mean to hurt her sister, but was taken over by evil. The man ordered James to stand on top of the wooden floor that will drop open when the time Is right. James’ wrists were tied with a long piece of rope. The raspy material kept burning his skin every time he tried to move his wrists. He looked at the crowd in front of him and stood there quietly listening to the man bashing on him. James closed his eyes and suddenly the man’s voice was fading out. He opened his eyes and saw the world going in slow motion, till everything stopped. Time was frozen, every person there wasn’t moving. James was confused, he kept looking around and saw everyone frozen. When he felt cool breeze pass him, along with a whisper. 

“James.”

He knew that voice he looked behind him, looking for someone. When he felt a warm gentle hand caressing his face. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let this hand guide his face to the front, and slowly he opened his eyes. 

“Hello James.” Elizabeth sweetly said. 

James couldn’t hold the tears. It was Elizabeth, standing in front of him. She looked so beautiful, she was in a long flowy white dress. It was tight on her chest but then the fabric becomes loose as it reaches her waist. Her dress was decorated with individual white hydrangea flowers, and she had a necklace that was made of white gems. Her hair was in a loose curly updo and there were small petunias running along her hair. She had no makeup on, she was bare and natural. 

“Elizabeth… how is this possible?” 

“Well I’m an angel. Since I’m a new angel I have this pact with God, and he let me visit earth for a couple of hours before I return to heaven. So, I wanted to see you first.” 

James was crying so much, “If you’re an angel, then where are your wings and halo?” 

“Well I need to earn my halo by helping others along the way. But I do have my wings.” She stepped back and unfolded her furry milky wings. Her wings were bigger than her, making her look even more angelic. She let them fall and came closer to James. “See I have wings.” She smiled. 

James wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her how much he needed her. “I’m sorry.” The tears began to fall. “I’m sorry I killed you, I didn’t mean too. I hate myself so much, I can’t tell you how much I want you back. I want to hold in my arms and never let you go. I’m sorry that I killed our child.” He raised his hands to his face and wept. 

Seeing this made Elizabeth’s heart shatter. She tried to hold back her tears. “James,” she took away his hands away from his face and lifted his chin. “It’s okay. I forgive you, don’t beat yourself up. I tried James, I really did but I guess Pennywise got the better of you. I didn’t even know I was pregnant yet. You can’t imagine how sad I was when I found out, I think I should have taken more men with me. But it all happened James, there’s no way we can go back and change things.” 

“I wish I could. Knowing that you’re not here with me makes me so sad. I love you so much that I can’t stand this pain anymore. Can I hug you?” 

Elizabeth tapped on the ropes on James’ wrists and they unwrapped themselves, falling down on the platform. James couldn’t resist and hugged her tightly. He got to touch her, hold her one last time. Her scent was filling his nostrils. Elizabeth felt his body against hers and let her tears fall. Her wish of holding him again, came true. He lowered his hands to her waist and leaned back. He placed his forehead against hers, and took the moment to accept her presence. He opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were kissing each other slowly, the taste of salty tears was in between their mouths. Their tongues made their way towards each other and basked in each other’s taste. She placed her hands on his chest and pulled away from their kiss. 

“I don’t have that much time.” She sadly stated. 

“Please don’t leave.” He pulled her closer. “Please don’t go, can’t we stay like this forever.” He started sniffling. 

Elizabeth bit her lip, holding back her tears. “I wish I could James but I can’t. I have to leave you my love. I have to go. I need to say one last goodbye to my sister and Bailey.” 

She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I love you James.” 

James lifted her hand and placed a sweet kiss on her knuckles. “I love you more.” 

Painfully she parted away from James, but he pulled her in one last time. “Can you stay with me? When they hang me, can you be with me? I don’t want to die alone.” 

Elizabeth kissed him passionately, “That’s why I came here. I didn’t want you to suffer alone. I’ll just say goodbye to my sister and Bailey and once I’m done, I’ll be right there with you.” 

James smiled woefully. “Thank you. When I die, will I see you in heaven?” 

Elizabeth exhaled, “I’m not sure James, since your history is filled with blood. I can’t assure you that you’ll see me in heaven. Which is why I asked John to bury us together. Wherever we go, our graves will always be our gateway to see each other.” 

“Good. I know I must let you go right now but it’s so hard. It hurts letting you go.” James forced himself to release her. 

She stepped away, still holding his hand. “I know it hurts, its killing us inside.” 

Time was starting to run again. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” She blew him a kiss. 

He closed his eyes and let the pain wash over him. Once his eyes were open, the rope was on his wrists again and the man continued from where he left off. 

  
  
************* 

  
  
Ava kept hearing all the insults that were directed to James. Half of her despised James for taking away her sister, but the other half of her wanted to forgive him. A quick rush of wind passed by the trees, Ava hugged herself to keep warm. When she noticed everyone talking slower and slower. Till everyone was frozen in place, nobody moved. Time stopped again. Ava was freaking out, she started tapping people’s shoulders asking if they are alright, but no one answered. She stepped back wondering what the heck happened. 

“Hangings were never your favorite were they.” 

Ava tensed up, she knew that voice. She nervously turned around and saw her sister standing behind her. Ava broke down, “Is this real or is this a dream?” 

Elizabeth shook her head, “This is real. I’m here on earth.” 

Ava squealed and ran towards her sister. They hugged each other tenaciously. They stood like this for a good two minutes. Ava faced her sister with sad puffy eyes. She let Elizabeth go and fell on her knees crying. Elizabeth sat on the floor and placed her hands on Ava’s hair. 

“Hey it’s okay. I’m here.” 

Ava looked at her sister, “You’re gone. It’s so hard to say those words without balling out tears.” 

“In time those words will hurt less and less, I promise you that.” 

“You think so. I’m sorry, I should’ve gone with you. I could’ve at least help prevent this.” 

“Shhh. Don’t say that. You stayed and did the right thing, you called John and gave him the letters. And because of that they sent a lot of cops. They were a bit late but at least they made it. It’s nobody’s fault.” She pushed a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear. 

“I miss you. I really thought we would catch up and become sisters again. I’m so sorry for being a shitty sister. I’m sorry for not being your best friend.” 

Elizabeth hugged her sister again and let Ava cry on her shoulders. “I’m sorry too for being a fucked up sister. I’m sorry that we wasted so many years competing each other.” She placed a kiss on her sister’s head. 

Ava pulled away and cupped Elizabeth’s face, “Will I see you again?” 

Elizabeth looked down, “This is the only time you’ll see me. Since I’m a new angel, God only permitted me one visit to earth. After this visit I’ll have to go back and work for my halo. Angels with halos can come and go to earth as they please. But new comers like me must work hard and learn about love, care, and help others through hard moments. After that I’ll receive my halo and I’ll be able to visit earth whenever I want.” 

“How long will it take for you to earn your halo?” 

“Years probably.” 

Ava was beginning to tear up again. 

“Hey look at me. I’ll always be here with you, maybe not physically but spiritually, I’ll be with you.” Elizabeth looked through the pockets of her dress and pulled out a gift. “Here I want you to have this.” Elizabeth gave Ava a dove necklace with a crystalline quartz in the middle. “I want you to keep this close to your heart. Whenever you want to see me or desire my presence, this is your token to summon me. Obviously if you desire to see me now, I won’t be able to appear but I can talk to you, you’ll be able to hear me. When a cool breeze passes by, you’ll know that it’s me.” 

Ava placed the necklace around her neck and held the dove in her hand. “Thank you.” 

“Ava, I don’t have much time. I can only stay for a certain period of time. I must leave you.” 

“No please stay a bit more, please.” Ava squeezed her hand. 

“I’m sorry, as much as it breaks my heart I have to go.” Elizabeth hugged her sister one last time. “Promise me that you’ll be happy. Live your life Ava, embrace the many gifts that life gives you. Promise me you’ll achieve everything that I couldn’t. Be happy and take care of Bailey.” 

Ava cried so much but managed to speak, “I promise.” 

“One more thing, please forgive James. Forgive what he did to me. I don’t expect you to forgive him now but later in life, forgive him. Please do that for me.” 

“I’ll try.” 

Elizabeth kissed her sister on the cheek and let her go. “Is Bailey at your house?” 

“Yeah he’s in my room.” 

“Good, I miss my alpha.” 

Elizabeth got up from the ground and looked back at her sister. “I love you Ava. I promise I’ll come back one day.” 

“I love you too Elizabeth.” 

The voices of people were staring to come to life again. Leaves were slowly swaying back and forth. Elizabeth smiled and winked at her sister. She spread her wings and transformed herself into a cloud of white butterflies flying everywhere. Elizabeth left. Ava picked herself up and saw the world running again. She looked forward and saw James weeping. 

“This isn’t right,” she softly said under her breath. 

  
  
***************** 

  
  
Bailey was in Ava’s room, all alone hearing the wind dancing with the leaves. A surge of wind went into the room. Bailey perked his head up and started sniffing the air, it was a smell he recognized. He immediately sat on the bed, waiting for the scent to become stronger. 

“Hello Bailey.” 

Bailey faced the door entrance and saw Elizabeth. He excitedly jumped off the bed and ran towards Elizabeth. His strong embrace knocked Elizabeth down to the floor, he was licking her face nonstop. Elizabeth laughed and fluffed up her dog’s fur. She rubbed his back and placed kisses on his face. 

“I missed you too, you big ball of fluff.” 

Bailey smooched her for a good while, until he lied down next to her. He was facing her; his eyes were filled with happiness. She shifted herself to face Bailey. They stood quiet together, appreciating this moment. Bailey placed his paw in her hand, she felt his furry paw and cried quietly. As an angel, she had special privileges and one was communicating with animals. Immediately when Bailey placed his paw in her hand, she could hear his voice in her head. 

“I missed you. Why did you leave?” 

Elizabeth squeezed his paw, “I thought I could save James.” 

“But it didn’t work. You’re gone. You died, when you left I felt this sharp pain in my heart. I knew that you were dying. Then suddenly the pain went away, and I realized you were gone from this earth.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry that I left you. I just really thought I could save him, but I was wrong.” 

“Will be James be okay?” 

Elizabeth closed her eyes, “He’s going to be hanged today.” 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry. I know how much you love him.” 

“It’s alright, sometimes fate can change our destiny.” 

“Will I see you again?” 

Elizabeth’s tears hit the wooden floor, “No my dear Bailey. This is the only time I can see you. I won’t be able to come back to earth for a long time. But I’ll always look over you, your my only baby. You’ll feel my presence with you.” 

“But I won’t see you?” Bailey whined. 

“No.” Elizabeth began to break down. Leaving her dog was so difficult. She adopted him when he was just a puppy. As the years went by, she’d seen him grow up and all those memories she shared with him are engraved in her skin. 

“I love you mommy.” 

Elizabeth got up and rested her head on Bailey’s neck. “I love you so much more.” 

“I’m not ready to let you go. I’ll miss your voice and laugh. I’m going to miss waking you up and licking your face. I won’t be able to greet you when you come home. I won’t comfort you when you’re sad or make you laugh. I can’t rest my head on your chest and listen to your breathing. I wanted to grow old with you.” Bailey kept whining softly. 

Elizabeth’s tears were falling on Bailey’s soft coat, “Me too. I wanted to live my entire life with you but I can’t. I know I failed you Bailey, I know that.” 

“You never failed me. I guess you just needed to leave a bit earlier than I expected. I’ll always think of you every day. I’ll never forget you. These following days won’t be as sweet, now that you’re gone.” Elizabeth’s heart couldn’t handle this sad scene, “I’ll be right here with you. I’ll never leave you. My love for you is so great and one day we’ll see each other again, and we’ll be together forever. I know one day that will happen. When we see each other in heaven, that will be the happiest moment of my life, cause finally we will be reunited again, and we will never be separated from each other.” 

Elizabeth closed her eyes and snuggled with Bailey for a bit. Time passed by so slowly, Bailey enjoyed being with his mom for an extended length of time. Elizabeth looked to side and realized she had to leave already. 

“Bailey, my love, I have to go.” 

“No.” Bailey pushed himself closer to her. “Please don’t leave me, not now. Please just a couple more minutes, I’m not prepared to let you go. The idea of never seeing you again scares me.” 

Elizabeth embraced Bailey in her arms, she shed her last tears, “I know Bailey. Leaving you crushes my heart. But I must go, I wish I can just hold you like this forever.” She tried to regain her voice as she cried frantically. “I love you Bailey so much, you were always my little shooting star.” She kissed his soft cheek. 

“I love you too. You were always my happiness.” Bailey closed his eyes and prepared to let her go. 

As he opened his eyes, he didn’t feel her on his neck. He got up from the floor and realized she was gone. He ran out on the porch and felt one last breeze. 

A whisper floated in the air, “Goodbye my love.” 

Bailey placed his paws on the rail and howled her name. He kept howling until he couldn’t bare the pain anymore. 

  
  
************** 

  
  
James was standing there on the platform, he was scared that Elizabeth left him. 

“Do you have any last words filth?” 

James nodded and cleared his throat, “I stand here today as a man who regrets his actions. I killed the one woman I loved. She was dear to my h…heart. Elizabeth made me see the world through rose colored glasses. Everything about her was perfect and sweet. Her warmth was always precious to me. If only I was normal, then maybe things would have worked out. And I wanted to say I’m sorry for stealing your sister Ava. I know she meant a lot to you, and there was a bond between you two. I ask one day that you forgive me. I just want everyone to know that I loved her deeply and I’d rather take her place, I would have preferred her to live and move on.” He wanted to continue, but he couldn’t. He stepped back and waited. 

“Thank you for those kind words.” 

The man walked in front of James and signaled him to step forward. James took one step forward and faced the man in front of him. Another man from behind took the noose and wrapped it around James’ throat. He tightened it and stepped away. 

“May God have mercy on your soul.” 

The man in front of James stepped away. James’ breathing was quickening, he needed Elizabeth with him. The same man who tied the noose on his neck, walked towards the lever and placed his hand on it. Someone signaled him to press the lever down and he did so. Instantly James felt the trap door fall, and he was choking. Fear was running through his brain, the more he struggled the more he felt the air rushing out of his lungs. Tears were falling on the ground, he could barely breathe when he felt Elizabeth’s hands cupping his face. 

“I’m here.” Her eyes were red and puffy. She hated seeing the man that she loved, being choked to death a long piece of rope. 

“Y-you made it,” he managed to speak out. 

“Yeah I’m here don’t worry. In the beginning it hurts, but soon the pain goes away.” She said in a soft voice. 

James stopped wriggling against the rope and stood still. He felt sleepy, his breathing was slowing down. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Elizabeth’s tearful eyes couldn’t stand the heartbreaking sight in front of her. “I love you so much James and with a kiss, I’ll let you go.” 

She closed her eyes and kissed James one last time. After her kiss, James was officially dead. 

  
  
*************** 

  
  
The day of the funeral came. Ava took care of everything, she reserved a date and invited those who deserved to attend this funeral. Everyone was wearing black, it was a grim view. There were two coffins in the front, Elizabeth’s and James’. 

Everyone took their seats and waited for the melancholy ceremony to commence. Ava walked to the podium with her speech in hand. She faced all the people who came and managed to spot her husband, John, and Chief Moore. 

She spoke into the microphone, “Thank you for coming here today. Today is a… hurtful day. We say goodbye to a young woman who was a sister, a friend, a lover, a coworker, a daughter, and a sweet person. Elizabeth was someone who everyone got along with. She was never a mean person to anyone. She died believing that she can save a man, a man who is right there next to her. His name is James Scott, he was man who suffered evil demons inside him. When he met Elizabeth, she inspired him. He fell in love with her as she fell in love with him. Sadly, they both left us.” She wiped her tears. “It’s depressing to think that the at some point, you have to realize that those you hold close, can stay in your heart but not in your life. Her memory will always stay with me, days will pass and turn into years. But I will always remember her with silent tears. Letting my sister go is not the same as saying goodbye. There is a difference, goodbye is insinuating that you’ll see this person and be able to hold them again. Letting go is saying that I’ll miss her touch and warmth, and I’ll never feel or see her again. I know that I don’t want to accept her depart from me, but I have to learn and accept the morbid truth, the reality that I have to let her go. I regret the many times that I never told her how I loved her when she was still alive, the thought of her going away made me think about all the times I could have told her, but I didn’t. I’m afraid to say goodbye to my sister because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. I don’t want her memory to fade. I want to keep her close to me all the time, but saying goodbye is the hardest thing to say to someone who means the world to you. Especially when saying goodbye isn’t what I want.” She closed her eyes and grabbed her dove necklace. “So, I stand here as a broken person, I stand here missing a part, I stand here with no one by my side. I love you Elizabeth, and wherever you are, I hope it’s better for you. I also want to say; James I forgive you. I know it’s hard to forgive the person who took away an angel on earth, but I forgive him.” She proceeded to the next page. “My sister requested to recite a poem by Edgar Allan Poe called Annabel Lee. This poem meant a lot to Elizabeth and James. From what I know he dedicated this poem to her.” Ava read the poem. 

  
  
“It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love—

I and my Annabel Lee—

With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven

Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee;

So that her highborn kinsmen came

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a sepulcher

In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,

Went envying her and me—

Yes! that was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of those who were older than we—

Of many far wiser than we—

And neither the angels in Heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,

In her sepulchre there by the sea—

In her tomb by the sounding sea.”

  
  
As Ava finished reciting the poem, she closed her eyes and felt the breeze pass by her. 

“Thank you for reciting this poem for me.” Elizabeth sweetly whispered one last time. 

  
  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is quite sad. I wanted Elizabeth to visit earth one more time to properly say goodbye to those she held dear to her heart. I knew from the beginning that this story would end up not so happy, but writing this chapter made get the feels. So I just want to say thank you to all you lovely people who left kudos and still leave kudos. Thank you again for all the comments I received. Everyone who commented is super hella awesome, thank you so much. I especially want to thank Elle and Infiresfries for always commenting each chapter and leaving behind great comments that made me happy, and thank you for embarking on this journey with me till the end. I deeply thank you guys for this. I feel a bit sad because I won't write anymore chapters for this story, but thanks to my best friend Spencebox, she was the one who introduced me to fanfiction and supported me to write this story. So because of her I'll keep writing different stories, I already have an idea for a new fanfic, I just need to figure out how everything will work. So if you liked the way I write, please don't shy away from reading my other upcoming works. And again thanks to all you awesome people.


End file.
